Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu Reboot
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Reinicio del fic Homonimo, inspirado en Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu. Naruto es un chico comun que de pronto se vera metido en diversos asuntos para cuidar el secreto de la chica mas hermosa de su Instituto... Hinata. 15
1. Prologo

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Basado en Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prologo:**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki se encontraba mirando la televisión, se estaba proyectando el único anime que veía con cierta regularidad… Boku Ga tomodachi ga Sukunai, en cuanto este termino, apago el televisor y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, a fin de cuentas, había estado corriendo y haciendo ejercicio en la tarde por lo que estaba cansado… entonces le llego un mensaje por su celular.

_-"¿Viste el nuevo cap de Haganai? ¡Estuvo genial verdad!"_- decía el mensaje, Naruto solo suspiro, le envió un rápido mensaje a Konohamaru, su Kohai del Instituto Konoha y se fue a dormir… a la mañana siguiente, mientras que se preparaba para ir a clases, vio que su casa estaba hecha un asco, y no tuvo necesidad e investigar quien era la culpable.

-Anko… es lunes… ¿Por qué demonios estas tomando?- dijo mientras que veía a su prima, Anko Mitarashi, tirada en el piso entrándole duro a unas cervezas con poca ropa encima, y a su lado había una mujer igual de hermosa tirada de borracha… Kurenai Yui… amiga de Anko y profesora del Instituto a donde Naruto iba.

-Dios, con esta clase de profesores, me sorprende el nivel tan alto del Instituto- dijo Naruto apenado.

-Hey Nabruto, ¿Ya preparaste el desayuno? ¡Tengo hambre de carne!- le gritaba Anko.

-Ah… Naruto, ¿No quieres beber un rato conmigo?- decía una aun ebria Kurenai, Naruto solo suspiro mientras que veía con pena a la mujer que además estaba con la ropa muy desarreglada… había que admitir que estaba muy buena… y que ya le había visto otras cosas… incluso un par de veces…, pero mejor no se arriesgaba no quería repetir su error de antes.

-Hey, ¿Está bien que te pongas a tomar desde tan temprano? Tienes que ir a trabajar, y lo mismo va para usted profesora Kurenai.- dijo Naruto algo irritado mirando a su prima.

-Hay... no seas malo Naruto kun, además, Anko san es muy convincente… anda, ven y tomate un traguito- decía Kurenai levantando la lata de cerveza.

-¿Acaso eso es algo que una profesora debería de decirle a un estudiante?- dijo Naruto mientras que se disponía a preparar el desayuno.

-¡Anda no le hagas caso a mi primo! ¡Recuerda que tiene tendencias Gay! ¡Mejor vamos a seguir dándole al chupe!- decía Anko mientras que junto con Kurenai seguían bebiendo.

-Que lastima, considerando su gran aparato- dijo Kurenai haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo.

-Sí, ya le voy a decir el arbolito de navidad, lo trae solo de adorno- decía Anko burlona

-Esa Anko…- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Anko Mitarashi. Prima de Naruto Namikaze, trabaja como secretaria de un importante político, aunque Naruto realmente no sabe como es que aun le pagan si casi siempre que se la encuentra esta borracha y tratando de hallar al próximo hombre o mujer que pase la noche con ella y escapando de sus acosos sexuales… tiene tendencias ninfómanas y es muy, pero muy agresiva… lo que hace que Naruto no entienda como es que sus padres la dejaron a ella como su tutora, mas después de cierto incidente que Naruto aun recordaba…

Kurenai Yui: Profesora del Instituto Gotham, no es una mala persona, pero es muy influenciable… Naruto la conoce desde mucho antes de ingresar al instituto, y no niega que fue su amor platónico y su primer experiencia con mujeres… aunque por desgracia es una mujer demasiado problemática… bebedora compulsiva y con tendencias depresivas, que solo parece buscar consuelo en el alcohol y el sexo… obviamente se lleva excelente con Anko, su fiel compañera de parrandas y de vez en cuando consoladora, no es secreto para Naruto que la profesora a veces le ha echado el ojo por que es para ella, el único hombre en quien confía e incluso le hizo prometer (bajo coacción) que si no se casaba a los 35 años, Naruto le ayudaría a hacerse de un hijo… y no precisamente por inseminación artificial…

Instituto Gotham.

-Al menos llegue temprano… creo que muy temprano- dijo Naruto mientras que se apoyaba en su butaca –Ah, creo que dormiré un poco en lo que empiezan las clases…

¡PLAF!

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos castaños entraba.

-¡Hey Jefe qué bueno que te encuentro!- exclamaba el chico mientras que Naruto solo lagrimeaba… adiós a su momento de calma… y solo suspiro mientras que miraba a su joven amigo… Konohamaru Sarutobi…

Konohamaru Sarutobi… amigo de Naruto desde muy pequeño, aunque menor por un año, otaku de corazón y oficio, y obsesionado con volver a Naruto parte de su grupo, claro a Naruto si le gusta el anime pero no mucho, no hay muchos que vea realmente, aun así, Konohamaru se encarga de que sepa los pormenores de todos los animes del momento y clásicos, así que sin querer, Naruto ya se sabia de la A a la Z muchos de los animes modernos…

-¡Estuvo genial el cap de Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai! Je, aunque me hubiera gustado que lo basaran en el manga pero no se puede hacer mucho- decía Konohamaru mientras que Naruto solo suspiraba.

Esto era todos los días… entonces se escucho un sonido de voces en el pasillo, y Naruto supo que ya no hallaría nada de tranquilidad.

-… y me gusto la escena donde Kuroneko… -seguía hablando Konohamaru mientras que Naruto solo miraba a quien entraban…

Un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a otra… una chica de cabellos de un negro azulado… una nívea piel blanca y ojos perlados…

Hinata Hyuga. Conocida como "Le Nuit Etoile" la ídolo del Instituto, hábil en los estudios, en el canto, danza, artes marciales, deportes, de un carácter afable y buena compañera… vamos, la perfección hecha persona…sin contar que era una de las chicas más hermosas de toda la ciudad

-Ya empezaron de nuevo- decía Konohamaru sonriendo mientras que veía como todas las chicas rodeaban a Hinata cuales insectos rodean una fuente de luz… -Je, bueno no importa, te tengo grandes noticias…

Naruto solo miraba en dirección a donde estaba el grupo.

-"Si, es cierto, toda una diosa frente a nosotros, como una divinidad que baja a posarse con los mortales"- pensaba con algo de interés.

-Hey Jefe, mejor deja de soñar… ella es mucho para cualquiera- decía Konohamaru sonriendo… -He escuchado cuantas personas le han declarado su amor… unas 94 y eso sin contar a 16 chicas.

-¿En serio? Bueno, en realidad no estaba pensando en Hyuga san- dijo Naruto, Konohamaru le miro.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, creía que eras parte de su guardia o de su club de admiradores, en fin eso es irrelevante yo sé que no te prestarías para algo tan simplón- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Ah, es esto- dijo sacando un libro… Naruto le miro con cierta confusión.

-¿Un manga?- Preguntó Naruto.

-No es cualquier manga genio, es una edición limitada de Sakura Card Captor, una autentica joyita de las CLAMP la cual contenía extras y anexos- dijo Konohamaru con emoción, Naruto solo le miraba –La eh estado buscando por semanas y por casualidad una edición llego a la biblioteca

-.i claro de casualidad… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Falsificaste una aprobación escrita? Te conozco mosco- preguntó el rubio.

-Oh, solo explote una de las debilidades del director- dijo Konohamaru riendo.

¡PLAF!

El sonido de un par de manos golpeando la mesa llamo la atención de ambos, quienes vieron con algo de sorpresa a Hinata Hyuga mirándoles fijamente, con una expresión de asombro en su hermoso rostro…

Naruto le miro con sorpresa… sin saber que ese pequeño acto sería el inicio de toda una aventura para él…

FIN PROLOGO.

Bien este es el reinicio, como notaran son pocos los cambios en el prologo, pero es porque no había necesidad de muchos aquí, si quite la mención a Fairy Tail es pro que algunos de los personajes de ese manga aparecerán en esta nueva versión como amigos o personajes de la industria je.

Habrá más echi que en la versión original que había hecho y mas escenas picantes, los primeros caps serán retocados como ya había informado y se irá haciendo algo mas fuerte conforme avance

También será más corto que lo planeado pero es para mejor manejo de la misma

Suerte a todos


	2. Capitulo 1: Secreto compartido

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haryka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 1: Secreto compartido**

Las clases terminaban, Naruto Namikaze solo suspiro, al menos sabia que no le iría mal en los exámenes de este año… aunque estaba algo molesto por que Konohamaru le había pedido un favorcillo…

"_Podrías ir a dejarlo en la biblioteca, es que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y no puedo ir yo, solo déjalo en su lugar y te lo agradeceré muchísimo"_

Naruto suspiro… era demasiado bueno con su Kohai, aun así, le sorprendía como tomaba tan tranquilamente el hecho de ir a dejar un manga a la biblioteca, tomando en cuenta de que había muchos "snobs" en el instituto, no negaba que a veces sentía las ganas de partirles la cara a esos engreídos… bueno, ya lo había hecho más de una vez.

Cuando Konohamaru ingreso al Instituto, el hecho de que no negase ser un otaku, hizo que un grupo de abusivos trataran de aprovecharse del chico… Naruto aun recordaba con una sonrisa la paliza que les metió ese día… aunque su reputación quedo marcada como la de "Otaku protector" y recibió una sanción, aunque le fue perdonada al explicar el por que golpeo a esos chicos…

-Aun así… me fastidia como es que maltratan a otros solo por tener gustos distintos…. ¿Qué acaso no saben lo que es la diversidad? Bah esa gente me cae mal- se dijo mientras que caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la biblioteca –Tal vez lleve un par de libros para empezar a hacer el trabajo que nos dejaron para el fin de mes y obtener puntos extras.

De pronto, noto a alguien en los pasillos… una chica caminaba con la cabeza gacha y tratando de cubrir su rostro con su portafolios… obviamente no servía de mucho, además de qué le hacia verse… patética.

-"¿Qué demonios? ¿Se supone que eso es esconderse? Parece como si llevase un letrero de Mírenme"- pensó mientras que miraba a la chica avanzar a trompicones por entre los estantes de libros… y estrellándose contra ellos ya que su portafolio le cubría el rango de visión.

Naruto solo le miraba y entonces se percato de algo.

-"Un momento ¿No es ella acaso? No, es imposible"- pensó el pero no pudo evitar seguir a la chica, esta se detuvo justo en donde estaba la caja de libros entregados y pareció buscar algo, entonces bajo el portafolios…

Naruto la miraba con sorpresa.

Hinata Hyuga buscaba algo entre los libros entregados, eso no debería ser raro, sino fuera por lo inusualmente nerviosa que se veía… como si estuviera por hacer algo malo.

-Bien… lo encontré- decía mientras que envolvía un libro, entonces lo coloco en la mesa mientras que suspiraba aliviada –Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa antes de que alguien venga y me vea- dijo sonriente mientras que se daba la vuelta…

Encontrándose con Naruto quien le miraba con algo de sorpresa…

-¡AHHHH!- grito asustada la Hyuga mientras que levantaba su portafolios y cubría su rostro con él -¡Que… que… que haces aquí!

-"¿Aun trata de ocultar su identidad? Se ve que es muy inocente"- pensó Naruto mientras qué la miraba, Hinata entonces bajo un poco el portafolio y Naruto notó que la chica se veía apenada

-¿De… desde cuando estás aquí?- preguntó sonrojada la chica, Naruto noto que se moría de vergüenza…

-No mucho- dijo él tratando de sonar indiferente para no molestarla.

-¿Lo… lo viste? El libro que… que tome- preguntó ella, Naruto solo le miro y al ver su expresión de temor… se sintió cohibido, como si fuese alguien que iba a dañarla… no podía decir la verdad.

-No, no me percate de ello- dijo él tratando de sonar convincente… aunque la verdad no había visto el libro, solo intuía cual era. Hinata suspiro aliviada mientras que Naruto estaba aun confundido.

-Por favor, no te preocupes por ello….- dijo Hinata sonriéndole con dulzura, Naruto no pudo evitar notar que su sonrisa era muy hermosa -¿Eres Namikaze san verdad? Eh escuchado de ti… eh… cosas muy buenas claro… yo, debo de irme, disculpa.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Naruto noto algo…

-¿No estás olvidando tu libro?- preguntó él mientras qué se acercaba a la caja y tomaba el libro, la envoltura no era muy buena, por lo que se rasgo cuando Naruto la sujeto… y este entonces noto algo familiar- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no es…?

No pudo acabar su frase por que Hinata se lanzo contra él tratando de arrebatarle el libro… y la envoltura se rasgo por completo mientras que el libro caía junto con ellos dos al piso, Naruto entonces se percato de que no era un libro… era el manga que Konohamaru le había traído en la mañana y que él había dejado en la biblioteca.

-¿Hyuga san?- preguntó Naruto.

-Eh sido expuesta… todo se acabo- decía Hinata mientras que empezaba a llorar, Naruto estaba asombrado mientras que Hinata se quedaba de rodillas en el piso–Estoy arruinada…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto y entonces dio un leve vistazo al manga, Hinata al notarlo se levanto de golpe y echo a correr -¡Hyuga san espera!

Hinata no llego muy lejos… un libro que se había caído cuando tacleo a Naruto estaba en el piso… y ella lo piso… resbalándose.

-¡Ah!- exclamo al caer dando un medio giro… que por cierto, le mostro a Naruto la hermosa (y sexy) ropa interior blanca que usaba la Hyuga… y se estrello contra un anaquel… rebotando contra otro… y cayendo al piso… mientras que los anaqueles caían uno tras otro como fichas de domino… el estruendo era bastante fuerte mientras que los libros volaban por los aires… y cuando todo paso… Hinata solo estaba de rodillas mientras qué un libro estaba sobre su cabeza…

-¿Hyuga san? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿No estas herida? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto acercándose preocupado.

-Auch- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata.

-¿Te torciste un tobillo o algo?- preguntó preocupado ya que después de ese golpazo.

-¡Me di un golpe en la cabeza!- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que se sobaba un pequeño chipote que empezaba a crecerle en la cabeza

-"¿Solo eso? ¿De ese accidente?"- pensó con sorpresa Naruto mientras que no podía evitar sentir algo de ternura por la expresión de niñita triste que puso Hinata- Bueno, doy gracias a dios que solo sea eso… ¿Hyuga san?- preguntó al ver que ella bajaba la vista y empezaba a soltar unas lagrimas y sollozar.

Naruto le miro con algo de pena… y no sabia que hacer.

-Hyuga san… creo que deb…- decía mas la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hey que fue ese ruido!- dijo una chica entrando, tras ella algunos estudiantes entraron también.

-¡Por ahí!- exclamo otro.

Naruto rápidamente cubrió a Hinata, pero era obvio que todos habían visto a ambos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó un chico.

-¿Será un pleito de amantes?- preguntó una chica.

-Acaso alguien tenía sexo loco aquí y terminaron rompiendo todo?- decía uno mas

-¿Fueron ellos?- preguntó otro.

-¿No es esa Hyuga San? ¿Acaso esta con ese tipo? ¿El Otaku protector?- dijo otro más.

-¿El empujo las estanterías?- preguntó otra chica.

-De seguro que la está obligando a algo- decía una de las chicas.

-Hombre, creo que es mi ídolo si de verdad anda con Hyuga san, digo cuantos no desean tirarsela- decía otro mientras que Hinata escuchaba lo que decían y Naruto apretaba los dientes molesto… de pronto.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Hinata justo cuando Naruto la sujetaba y con rapidez la sacaba de allí.

-¿Un secuestro?- dijo una de las chicas.

-Quizás solo se fugaron para tener sexo en un lugar mas privado- dijo un chico –Ya saben esto no cualquiera lo hace con público.

-Hey, no bromees con eso, además estás hablando de Hyuga san- dijo una chica molesta.

-Nah, no creo que halla sido ella, quizás solo es una chica parecida- dijo un chico.

-Si, además, ¿De veras creen que una diosa como Hyuga san tendría sexo con un chico como Naruto Namikaze? No es feo, y tiene su atractivo… y sé que a veces algunas tienen sus sueños eróticos con él cuándo lo vemos en la clase de natación, pero en comparación a Hyuga san… -decía una chica.

-No babees lerda- dijo un chico.

En otro lado.

-Disculpa por correr así Hyuga san- decía Naruto mientras que recuperaba el aire-¿Estás bien? ¿Hyuga san?- preguntó Naruto viéndola… mas Hinata mantenía su vista abajo.

-Estoy arruinada…- decía ella mientras que se cubría su cara, Naruto solo le miro y recordó un término que Konohamaru usaba para referirse a si mismo.

-Hyuga san… ¿Tu eres acaso una persona del tipo Akiba?- dijo… y mas tardo en decirlo que Hinata solo se soltó a llorar -¡Ah no es por eso que lo digo! ¡Voy a olvidar lo que vi hoy de veras!

-¿Eh?- exclamo Hinata aun con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Naruto le sujetaba los hombros y la hacía sonrojar.

-Mira, A mí en lo particular no me molesta, pero me imagino que debes de estar muy preocupada que el resto del mundo se entere- dijo Naruto ya algo más calmado.

Hinata le miraba anonadada… no sabia por que ese chico rubio parecía dispuesto a callar… aun lo dudaba… cosa que Naruto noto ya que ella seguía sollozando.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Voy a olvidar todo! ¡No le diré a nadie lo que vi! Por favor… deja de llorar- dijo el tratando de calmar a la Hyuga, Hinata solo le miraba… y bajo la mirada.

-¿No te vas a burlar de mi?- preguntó ella, Naruto solo le miro- ¿No me vas a mirar extraño?

-¿Extraño?- preguntó Naruto…

-¡Es porque la gente normal rechaza a los que tienen estos gustos!- exclamo con ira, Naruto estaba sorprendido –Todos lo hacen… nos tachan de fenómenos… de antisociales… de mediocres…

Naruto entonces entendió que pasaba.

-Mira yo… no sé mucho sobre eso, pero si una persona normal tiene esos gustos, sigue siendo normal… así como si una persona rara no los tiene, sigue siendo rara… la verdad es que no creo que nadie tenga el derecho de juzgar a las personas solo por sus gustos particulares- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

-¡Pero…!- exclamo Hinata, Naruto le sonrió y entonces ella no pudo hablar mas…

-Sabes… incluso con ese pasatiempo, sigues siendo Hinata Hyuga, no eres otra persona, y la verdad a mi no me importa, eso es solo parte de tu personalidad y quizás algo que le da un toque tierno- dijo Naruto, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Para mi, lo que habita en el corazón de una persona es lo mas importante… además… no se, pero me siento feliz de ver que no eres tan perfecta… je, me hace sentir que me he unido un poco más a ti- dijo Naruto sonrojándose.

-Ah… yo… -balbuceo Hinata sonrojada por la manera en la que sonó

-Bueno, así es como me siento- dijo algo apenado Naruto.

-Gracias… es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan dulce- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa… que hizo que Naruto se pusiera bastante rojo y su corazón latiera

-"Vaya… de verdad… es muy hermosa"- pensó Naruto.

-¿Namikaze kun?- preguntó Hinata acercándosele… Naruto se sonrojo aun más.

-Ah… bueno todo esta bien ahora… yo cuidare tu secreto, así que no debes de preocuparte- dijo Naruto yéndose antes de que sus hormonas le hicieran una jugarreta, Hinata solo le miro… puso sus manos en su pecho…

-Namikaze kun…- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata mientras que miraba sonrojada a donde se había ido Naruto… entonces noto que el manga estaba en su mochila… Naruto debió de haberlo sujetado en su huida y lo guardo para ella… su corazón latió entonces.

Naruto mientras tanto corría de regreso a casa, no sabia que era lo que pasaba… la verdad es que siempre que había visto a Hinata Hyuga como una especie de Diva… aunque siempre se portaba de una manera amable con todos, lo que hacia que fuera imposible odiarla…

Llego a su casa y entro corriendo, vio que Kurenai y Anko andaban bebiendo de nuevo… y viendo un canal de películas eróticas… no quería ni imaginarse lo que andaban haciendo con sus manos o por qué hacían esos gemidos tan sugerentes… y más cuando noto que se levantaron un poco… desnudas… y le dirigieron la mirada de un modo non santo… más Kurenai, quien se enjuago los labios con su lengua… y se levanto un poco mostrando su hermosa femineidad… sudando… con los pechos claramente duros y los pezones erectos… y mejor echo a correr a su cuarto antes de terminar cediendo.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta a cal y canto, solo se dejo caer en el piso y pensó en lo que había pasado… y no podía evitar notar que Hinata se había visto muy hermosa al sonreír…

Sin saber que esto era el inicio de algo maravilloso, aunque lleno de problemas…

Continuara.

Ok, son pocos los cambios, agregue y cambie algunas palabras, repare algunos errores y un par de anexos leves pero sexys je

Los cambios más importantes se verán más adelante.

Espero les agraden


	3. Capitulo 2: Promesa

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 2: Promesa**

Han Pasado dos semanas

Las clases empezaban, Naruto solo miraba distraídamente a Hinata, quien platicaba con algunas compañeras de curso.

NARUTO POV.

"No se por que, pero creo que algo muy interesante paso…

Sermonear a Hyuga san… dios, si que soy raro… aunque, no creo que volvamos a cruzarnos en nuestros caminos… somos muy distintos realmente… bueno, chance y no tanto… además, esas caritas que ponía… je, me pareció muy tierna e inocente… aunque creo que algo despistada… y si alguien se quisiera pasar de listo con ella…

FIN POV

Naruto andaba metido en su mundo sin percatarse de que aunque Hinata platicaba con algunas chicas… le lanzaba pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando, entonces entro la profesora Kurenai y después el profesor Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto les vio y solo suspiro… sabia que el profesor Asuma estaba loco por la profesora, pero ella no le mochaba desde que el no "había dado el ancho" con ella… incluso había despotricado en una borrachera diciendo que era como el gaucho veloz, por lo poco que le duro.

Todos los estudiantes se sentaron mientras que ambos profesores les miraban.

-Bien chicos, como una de las medidas para mantener el orden en el Instituto, haremos la revisión mensual de mochilas para ver que no traigan cosas prohibidas- dijo el profesor Asuma –Vacíen sus mochilas para que chequemos su contenido.

-¡Eso no es justo!- exclamo alguien, pero Asuma no le hizo caso.

-Bien, yo me encargare de revisar las cosas de los chicos y la profesora Kurenai se encargara de revisar las de las chicas para su mayor comodidad- dijo él, Naruto solo miro como Kurenai calmaba a las chicas con una sonrisa dulce (algo que a él le daba siempre mala espina), y solo suspiro.

-Ah… eso me recuerda que hoy había que entregar el libro… Bueno, no creo que Hyuga san sea tan inocente como para traerlo aun con ella- dijo para si mientras que sonreía y volteo a ver a donde estaba Hinata… y palideció.

Hinata solo se veía conmocionada y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

-"No puede ser ¡Aun lo tiene! Y es demasiado grande para ocultarlo"- pensó Naruto sorprendido – "Bueno, podría no hacer nada… es decir, ella no es nada mío como para que tenga que salvarla… pero… ah demonios… no puedo dejarla"- pensaba el rubio mientras que veía la expresión desoladora de Hinata… tenia que idear algo.

-Hey profesor- dijo el rubio levantando la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre Namikaze?- preguntó Asuma.

-Eh… me duele el estomago un poco ¿Podría dejarme usar los sanitarios?- preguntó el rubio algo apenado.

-¿Qué acaso tienes diarrea?- preguntó burlón Asuma –Pues lo lamento pero no, primero debo de revisar sus cosas, cuando termine puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana.

Naruto solo le miro molesto, sabía que ese profesor le tenía algo de manía por que sospechaba que algo había pasado entre él y Kurenai (claro que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad), y volteo a ver a Hinata, esta estaba cada vez mas tensa, Kurenai se acercaba y sabía que el manga se encontraba en la lista de cosas prohibidas… entonces se levanto pese a la mirada de sorpresa de Asuma.

-¡Namikaze!- dijo enfadado mas Naruto le ignoro acercándose a Hinata, la cual por suerte estaba cerca de la salida.

-Hyuga san… disculpa- dijo en un tono bajo acercándose a donde estaba Hinata, quien solo le miro con cierta sorpresa, entonces Naruto fingió que sus pies se atoraban con la pata de una de las mesas y trastabillando cayo justo sobre Hinata derribándola con sus cosas.

-¡AHHH!- grito Hinata por la sorpresa al caer Naruto sobre ella… quedando en una pose bastante comprometedora.

-Na… Namikaze san- dijo ella nerviosa, Naruto con velocidad movió algo.

-Hyuga san… levanta un poco tus caderas- dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata… y entonces noto que colocaba algo a sus espaldas.

-¡Hey están bien!- se escucho la voz de Kurenai, quien noto de inmediato lo que Naruto había hecho.

-¡Hey que le haces a Hyuga san!- exclamo alguien.

-Maldito Namikaze!- exclamo alguien, pero por cierto temor que inspiraba el rubio, no se acercaban.

-¡Anda Naruto que eres mi héroe!- dijo otro mientras que algunos de los que eran más pervertidos lo vitoreaban

Más tarde.

Sala de Maestros.

-Ya te has de imaginar por que te mande a llamar Naruto- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-Si ya se… la verdad es que en serio tenia que ir al sanitario y como me levante rápidamente me tropecé y pues ya vio lo que paso- decía Naruto, pero Kurenai solo le sonreía, lo que hizo qué Naruto notara que no se estaba tragando su mentira para nada.

-Si… claro Naruto- dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo, Naruto solo observo que le miraba de un modo cómplice y suspiro, le era imposible engañar a Kurenai… no por nada ella conocía prácticamente todo de él a causa de el trato continuo que tenían –Anda, ya dime que es lo que ocultas… y no me hables de usted, tutéame que para eso nos conocemos "tan" bien .dijo mirándole con una expresión que Naruto apenas y podía resistir.

-No… no es nada importante- dijo Naruto algo sonrojado, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Kurenai cuando le ponía esa cara era aun capaz de hacer que el chico empezara a fantasear… no por nada había sido ella su amor platónico desde que la conoció a los 6 años … y también fue algo mas después… –Te aseguro que no era nada que fuera contra los lineamientos de la escuela- dijo volteando, Kurenai solo le sonrió.

-Estabas protegiendo a Hyuga san ¿Verdad cariño?- dijo Kurenai, Naruto se estremeció.

-¿Cómo lo…?- fue todo lo que dijo, pero vio la sonrisa de Kurenai y se callo.

-Eres un libro abierto para mi… no temas, no le diré a nadie- dijo la morena y entonces puso una cara soñadora- ¡Ah como adoro esta clase de historias! Tu y Hyuga san… cultivando un amor que cruce las clases sociales… ah que tierno… y después… cuando llegues a su "jardín secreto" podrás penetrar las veces que desees… ha… cuando llegue ese momento creo que deberíamos celebrarlo… aunque tal vez tengamos que darle algún analgésico para que soporte a semejante animalon que tienes- decía la maestra mientras que Naruto solo le miraba con pena.

-Yo me largo profesora hentai- dijo Naruto mientras que no podía evitar que un par de pensamientos Non Santos sobre Hinata se colaran en su mente.

-¡Animo Naruto! ¡Tú siempre puedes! ¡Enséñale por que tus compañeros de clase te llamaban el burro y no precisamente por ser mal estudiante!- decía Kurenai, Naruto salió de la sala solo agradeciendo que ningún otro maestro hubiera estado allí.

-Dios… ¿Cómo demonios le hizo para obtener su licencia como maestra?- se pregunto tratando de alejar malos pensamientos.

-Namikaze san…- se escucho la voz de Hinata, Naruto volteo y vio a la Hyuga mirándole, estaba escondida al lado de la pared, entonces ella salió y se acerco.

-Hyuga san… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañado y preocupado.

-Yo… Namikaze san… -dijo Hinata cuando escucharon voces de pronto.

-¡Es la Nuit Etoil!- exclamo una chica emocionada.

-Vaya, parece que tiene algo con ese tipo- se escucho una voz, y de pronto ambos vieron como varios chicos y chicas parecían haber salido de la nada.

-¿No es ese Namikaze?- dijo alguien.

-¿Ese loco que protege a la basura otaku?- dijo otro, Hinata solo les miraba confundida… pero ese último comentario le lastimo un poco, cosa que noto el rubio.

-Larguémonos de aquí- dijo tomándola de la mano y echando a correr antes de que decidiera partirles la cara autocomplaciente a esos chicos y chicas.

-¡Hey porque demonios le agarra la mano!- exclamo alguien.

-¡Ese Naruto es nuestro ídolo!- dijo algún otro que iba pasando.

-¡Eso, enséñales que los pervertidos también podemos ganar!- dijo uno más.

-¡Suéltala maldito!- exclamo otro, sin embargo no fueron tras el… ya que se les había escabullido con mucha rapidez.

Mas tarde, ambos estaban en una de las escaleras exteriores, Naruto se apoyaba algo cansado en la pared.

-Ah… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

-Si… claro- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba algo de aire –"Dios, una cosa era aguantar a los Fans de Hyuga san… pero a esos detestables tipejos de su guardia de honor... Demonios… odio pelearme, aunque no me molestaría romperles la cara… y no creo que Konohamaru pueda manipular la información"

-Gracias por ayudarme durante la inspección Namikaze san… yo… yo estaba muy asustada, pero gracias a ti, no encontraron el manga- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto solo le sonrió.

-No hay de que- dijo Naruto apenado.

-Ah, pero te sacaron de clase por mi culpa, lo lamento- dijo Hinata algo acongojada...

-Tranquila, fue Kurenai sensei quien lo hizo, y no me provoco problemas- dijo Naruto –Ms o menos.

-Pero… -trato de replicar Hinata, mas el rubio le sonrió.

-Ya, no es nada- dijo Naruto, entonces Hinata le sonrió.

-Estoy en deuda contigo Namikaze san- dijo ella sonriéndole de un modo tan tierno, que Naruto no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por ella un momento… y que en su mente la viese como si fuera una santa… o algo aun más lindo.

-Eres realmente muy dulce y hermosa Hyuga san- dijo Naruto sonriendo… y Hinata solo se puso tremendamente roja.

-¡Gracias!- fue lo único que exclamo mientras que miraba al suelo.

-"Demonios… se me salió… espero que no piense coas raras"- pensó Naruto avergonzado.

-Eh… yo… ha… ¡Te doy esto como muestra de agradecimiento!- exclamo la chica dándole una partitura de piano, Naruto la sujeto… y se quedo perplejo al ver que había un dibujo muy raro en él…

-"¿Qué es esto? Se parece un poco a una mezcla de ese personaje de Bleach que tanto le gusta a Konohamaru con un poco del monstruo de la laguna negra y con algo sacado de un baño público después de una fiesta nacional"- pensó Naruto al ver estupefacto el dibujo… cosa que noto Hinata.

-¡Ah! ¡No!- exclamo arrebatándole la hoja y Naruto solo le miro con sorpresa.

-"Changos, creo que ahora si la cague… por su reacción deduzco que se equivoco al mostrármelo… creo que debo disculparme"- pensó el rubio –A Hyuga san yo…

-¿Cómo estaba?- preguntó con timidez la chica, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

-Eh… ¿Disculpa?- preguntó.

-El dibujo… ¿Me salió bien?- preguntó ella sonrojada, Naruto estaba confundido

-"¿Qué paso aquí?"- pensó confundido

-Yo… nunca le había mostrado esto a nadie… y pues estoy algo apenada- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto solo se percato de que pasaba.

-"Así que está pidiendo mi opinión… ¿Qué le digo? Que es una quimera muy curiosa… que es la mejor demostración sueño de un drogadicto… que es el mejor guión de SAW que se ha hecho… esos no son cumplidos"- pensó confundido el chico.

-Je, yo… yo estoy muy confiada en esto- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tan tierna que Naruto se vio en un autentico dilema

-Bueno… he… la mirada de este… uh… oso es malv… aguda… muy aguda… y dependiendo del Angulo puede ser lindo- dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

-¡Es un gatito!- exclamo Hinata sonriéndole… lo que descoloco a Naruto… un gatito.

-Oh… un gato… si, ya lo note… y lleva un bastón muy interesante colgando atrás- dijo Naruto.

-Esa es la cola de un zorro- dijo Hinata aun sonriendo.

-Anda… claro… bueno, es un arte interesante, bastante personalizado creo, es algo así como un Picasso o un Dalí- dijo Naruto mientras qué veía como Hinata le miraba -"Anda, dame un respiro"

-¡En serio! Decidí preguntarte por la situación y veo que valió la pena- dijo Hinata sonriente, Naruto solo le miraba y no sabía ni que pensar… no podía decirle nada… no cuando le miraba así… que le hacía desear abrazarla –Gracias, estaba algo ansiosa por que pudiéramos estar un rato a solas.

-¿Eh?- exclamo Naruto con sorpresa.

-Estoy segura que si se los muestro a otros podría mejorar rápidamente, pero… me da algo de pena, por eso práctico yo sola y ya vez que hay muchas limitantes con eso- dijo Hinata, Naruto solo le miraba… Hinata se le había acercado demasiado, por lo que se sentía nervioso… mas por que no podía evitar ver esos hermosos ojos.

-"Un momento… ¿Entonces lo que quiere es que de vez en cuando venga a ver estos dibujos que parecen sacados de la peor pesadilla de un drogadicto?"- pensó algo asustado –Ah… bueno…

-¿No puedes?- preguntó Hinata juntando las manos y cuando Naruto noto la expresión de la chica… ese aire al gato con botas… esa carita tan tierna y esos brillantes ojos… se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido no podía decir que no… por dios que si le dijera que se lanzara de un puente lo haría sin dudar...

-Yo… seré feliz de ver todo lo que quieras mostrarme cuando lo desees Hyuga san- dijo el rindiéndose.

-¡En serio!- exclamo ella con alegría.

Varios minutos después…

-¡Y también está este! ¡Y este siento que ha mejorado! ¡Ah! ¡También esta este!- exclamaba la chica mostrándole los dibujos… mientras que Naruto solo se sentía como si viera fotografías dl infierno mientras que lloraba sangre.

-Son… son muy bonitos Hyuga san… tienes talento, solo hay que pulirlo un poco- dijo Naruto con algo de esfuerzo, Hinata solo sonrió.

-Hinata… por favor… llámame Hinata- dijo ella, Naruto le miro con sorpresa… y vio la linda sonrisa de la chica… entonces no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo hare solo si tú me llamas Naruto- dijo él sonriéndole, Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

-Claro… Nar…. Naruto kun- dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada, Naruto le sonrió.

-Está bien… Hinata- dijo el y ella se sonrojo enormemente.

Y así, paso el día y Naruto salió de clases…

A su llegada a casa…

-¡HEY NARUTO!- exclamo Anko sujetándolo en el portal de la entrada y metiéndolo de sopetón a la casa.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa!- exclamo el chico asombrado… y entonces noto que Anko le miraba maliciosamente.

-Je… pillo, ya me conto Yui que andas tras los huesitos de Hinata Hyuga, je, pícaro- decía ella, Naruto solo le miro y entonces se percato de que Kurenai estaba sentada en el suelo tomando un poco de sake…. En su sexy opa interior… aunque Anko no cantaba mal las rancheras… llevaba un micro short que resaltaba sus bien dotadas caderas y su hermoso trasero… además de una blusa deportiva blanca que apenas y tapaba sus voluptuosos senos…

-"Esta degenerada… y la sensei ¿Cómo demonios llego tan rápido?"- pensaba el rubio.

-¿Y qué paso Narutin? ¿Ya te la tiraste?- pregunto Kurenai, Naruto solo le miro con pena.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa de una maestra?- preguntó –Además, póngase algo, que eso se puede considerar acoso sexual.

-Oh, vamos, si ya sabes que no tiene nada de malo que estrenes a esa chica, por lo que se no es fea, es rica y es una buena chica, así que no tendría nada de malo que estuvieras con ella- decía Anko –Bueno, al menos ella no perdería nada, después de todo, tu ya tienes experiencia… y bastante- dijo con malicia pegándosele y de golpe se levanto la blusa… mostrando que no llevaba brasier y con un brazo le pego la cara a sus senos mientras que Kurenai se reía…

A Naruto se le subieron los colores al rostro y soltándose de Anko se fue a su cuarto.

-¡Tú estás loca!- exclamo todo rojo mientras que salía corriendo- ¡Somos primos!

-Como si eso te hubiera importado antes… ¡Hey no se te olvide que debes de prepararnos la comida semental!- le grito Anko.

-Je, que tímido es- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

-Si… y no debería, mira que apenarse solo por que le recordé lo que paso… en fin, ¡Vamos a beber!- exclamo riendo y Kurenai le secundo.

Continuara.

Bueno, siguen habiendo pocos cambios, correcciones y agregados je, como lo sabrán mantendré algo del original hasta que lleguemos al punto donde se quedo antes. Lo que si es que planeo meter lemon mucho antes de lo pensado peor si advierto que habran algunas escenas fuertes

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 3: Relaciones

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 3: Relación**

Han Pasado un par de días…

Es de noche, Naruto solo miraba el instituto Gotham… y no negaba que a esas horas le hacia honor a su nombre, claro, aun no entendía del todo que hacia allí.

-"Bueno, debe de haber algún buen método para entrar"- pensaba Naruto sopesando opciones…

1.- Podría romper una ventana y quitar el seguro.

2.- Podría Cortar el candado con unas pinzas

3.- Forzar la entrada con un tubo de Hierro o…

4.- Me consigo un montón de explosivos y vuelo por los aires al Instituto… Esa le gustaba…

-De todos modos… ¿Por qué pienso en eso? Bueno, seria divertido pero… -decia Naruto para si.

-¿Por qué no usas la entrada trasera?- se escucho la voz de Hinata

-¿Uh? ¿Entrada trasera?- preguntó Naruto volteando y vio a Hinata sonreírle.

-Si, tome unas llaves de repuesto que mi padre tenia en su estudio… eh... como sabrás, mi padre ha donado mucho al instituto, así que le han dado incluso llaves de repuesto de todo el instituto- decía Hinata algo apenada –Ya sabes, en caso de crisis.

-Ya veo eso servirá… aunque creo que acabas de cargarte toda la atmosfera a lo Mision Imposible que estaba creando- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Hinata le sonrió apenada.

-¿En serio? Oh, lo siento- dijo Hinata apenada, Naruto solo suspiro y su mente regreso a una hora antes…

FLASHBACK.

El teléfono de la casa de Naruto sonó.

Naruto contesto y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Podrías salir conmigo esta noche?"- se escucho la sollozante voz de Hinata

-¿Eh? ¿Salir? ¿Tu y yo?- preguntó Naruto confundido y se sorprendió, no se imaginaba que Hinata fuera de las chicas que piden una cita… la creía mas a la antigüita aunque eso le emocionaba.

-"Ah, si… lo que pasa… es que yo… yo… olvide devolver el libro"- se escucho y Naruto tuvo tiempo de darse un golpe por soberbio… era obvio que no era para lo que el creía.

-¿Te refieres al…? – dijo el… pero Hinata le complemento la frase.

-"Si… al de Clamp"- dijo Hinata

-Ya veo… eso es malo… nuestro instituto es particularmente estricto con eso, siempre balconean gacho al que olvido las cosas- dijo Naruto mientras que recordaba como lo vocearon por olvidar devolver un libro de historia.

-"Yo… yo quería ir a devolverlo esta noche… pero… el Instituto es aterrador en la oscuridad"- decía Hinata sollozando.

-Ya veo… y por eso deseas que te acompañe- dijo Naruto.

-"¿Lo harías?"- se escucho la voz esperanzada de Hinata, Naruto suspiro.

-Claro, prometí que te ayudaría en lo que fuera- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-"¿Y no tendrías ningún problema por salir a esta hora?"- dijo Hinata, Naruto se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y vio a Kurenai y Anko bebiendo y besándose y… bueno, las manos de ambas andaban haciendo cosas nada recomendables de ver para menores de 18… aunque Naruto se preguntaba cómo es que le hacían para esos movimientos.

-Nop… estoy libre- dijo mientras que pensaba en lo bueno que era que Hinata le hubiera llamado, ya que los sonidos que Anko y Kurenai hacían… bueno, solo indicaban que no le era muy conveniente estar allí por más tiempo, capaz que lo violaban en una de esas.

-"Muchas gracias… te espero en el Instituto"- le dijo Hinata colgando.

Naruto entonces tomo una chamarra y salió corriendo de la casa antes de que su sanidad mental se viera corrompida.

-¡Hey Narutin! ¡Aquí necesitamos un hombre! ¡No podemos hacer un trió de dos!- gritaba Anko entrando tomada al cuarto y con solo las pantaletas medio puestas.

-¿A dónde fue?- decía una mareada y totalmente desnuda Kurenai entrando tras ella y con unos chupetones en el cuello.

-Bah… huyo… bueno, él se lo pierde… ándale, vamos a divertirnos- dijo la borracha Anko mientras que junto con Kurenai regresaban a la sala a continuar el acto amatorio.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-"Bueno, así que terminamos entrando en el Instituto en la noche"- pensó para si mientras que caminaban por los pasillos del instituto.

-Eh… Naruto kun… ¿Conoces los 7 misterios del Instituto?- le preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

-Ah si… los 13 pasos de la muerte de la escalera del ático, el esqueleto que baila tango de salón de ciencias, el piano que toca regueton en la sala de música, la pelota que juega sola a los quemados en el salón de gimnasia, el fantasma de los baños, el espejo que te muestra tu verdadero tu en la bodega y… - decía Naruto, cambiando la expresión por una tenebrosa –La lectora Muerta- dijo en un tono macabro… y sintió que su brazo estaba siendo estrujado…

La pobre Hinata solo le miraba asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Creo que se me paso la mano con el tonito"- pensó mientras qué por un momento pensaba que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir.

-Por cierto ¿Qué clase de cuento es ese?- preguntó Naruto con algo de interés.

-Eh… bueno… se supone que es cuando esta escuela aun era totalmente de madera, había una estudiante que amaba los libros… los amaba mas que nada y siempre iba a leerlos, hasta que un día tuvo un accidente y murió…eh… ahora cuenta la leyenda que todas las noches se aparece en la biblioteca leyendo libros, aunque no haya nadie de noche, se dice que se ven sombras y se escuchan sonidos como de pasos y paginas pasando- decía Hinata.

-Vaya cuento… se ve que te gusta indagar sobre eso- dijo Naruto sonriendole.

En eso una puerta se abrió y una especie de melena salió por la puerta.

-¡AHHH!- grito Hinata, pero Naruto rápidamente la sujeto y corrieron escondiéndose en una esquina…

-¿Hu? Que raro, me pareció haber escuchado las voces de personas- decía el conserje –En fin, en la noche siempre se escuchan cosas.

Naruto andaba asomándose y suspiro.

-Vaya mierda… era solo el conserje- dijo… y entonces se sonrojo levemente al notar que Hinta lo abrazaba firmemente… y como los grandes senos de la Hyuga se pegaban a su cuerpo de él provocándole una sensación de calor –Eh… Hinata, ya puedes soltarme- dijo… mas Hinata negó con la cabeza y siguió pegada a él… lo que solo hacia del hecho un dulce suplicio, ya que los senos de la chica se estaban pegando aun mas a su pecho… y bueno, se tendría que ser muy raro para no sentir un cierto grado de excitación.

-"Hay que admitir que siento un culpable placer en esto…vaya… Hinata huele bastante bien… creo que debo de dejar de juntarme con Anko y Kurenai… ya me andan influenciando"- dijo logrando contenerse… ya que por la posición en la q1ue estaba Hinata… sus manos estaban tentativamente dudando entre mantenerse firmes o avanzar y ponerse en la zona baja posterior de la Hyuga.

-Los odio…- se escucho y Naruto rápidamente se calmo pensando que quizás había molestado a Hinata, entonces ella se separo y Naruto se percato de que lloraba –Odio a los fantasmas.

-Vamos… no era un fantasma, era solo el lerdo del conserje- dijo Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Pero el fantasma…?- le replico una asustada Hinata.

-Anda linda, ya te dije que era el conserje- dijo Naruto… y así como si nada, la expresión atemorizada de Hinata cambio por una de consuelo.

-Perdón por perder el control- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-No te preocupes- dijo Naruto con calma,

-Eh… en realidad, aun falta más de la historia- dijo ella.

-¿En serio?- dijo Naruto con calma mientras qué se dirigían a la biblioteca.

-Si… bueno… se supone que si alguien ya ah escuchado la historia y va la biblioteca, se supone que se le aparecerá realmente- decía algo emocionada Hinata.

-Pues… yo nunca había escuchado eso Hinata… se agradece el buen deseo- dijo con algo de sarcasmo… entonces Hinata se estremeció.

-¡Ah… ahora si la hice buena! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad no era mi intención!- exclamaba Hinata.

-Tranquila, no te asustes, no hay problema- dijo Naruto sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

-Pero… ¿Y qué hay si te maldicen?- dijo Hinata asustada.

-Bueno, soy muy resistente, tengo años soportando una salvaje tentación así que una maldición no es nada- dijo el sonriéndole.

P-ero los fantasmas a veces usan técnicas mentales, ya sabe, para provocarte traumas psicológicos- dijo Hinata con seriedad.

-Créeme… ya tengo mucha experiencia en traumas psicológicos- dijo Naruto con calma aunque se estremeció al recordar a Anko y Kurenai.

En casa de Naruto.

-¡ACHU!- estornudo Anko –Hay, creo que alguien esta hablando de mi- decía mientras que se rascaba la cabeza… entonces unas manos la jalaron hacia abajo.

-Anda… no te cortes por eso, tenemos muchas horas… hay que seguirle- se escucho la voz de Kurenai mientras que la jalaba de nuevo… y lo que paso lo dejo a su imaginación.

En el Instituto.

-Je- rio un poco Hinata, Naruto le miro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el algo confundido.

-Lo sabia… eres muy amable y gentil- dijo ella, Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

-Claro que no lo soy… recuerda mi imagen- dijo el tratando de parecer el chico duro.

-Je, esa actitud Tsundere me agrada, me recuerdas a Aisaka Taiga de Toradora- dijo ella, Naruto solo le miro con una sonrisa leve

-Bueno, aunque esta biblioteca tenga una historia medio dudosa, debemos entrar de todos modos- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

-Si… no hemos hecho un recorrido tan largo como para irnos con las manos vacías- dijo Hinata decidida mientras que Naruto le miraba algo apenado.

-Aunque nuestro objetivo es irnos con las manos vacías- dijo él.

-Vamos- dijo Hinata emocionada, y Naruto solo suspiro.

-Bien entremos- respondió mientras que entraban –Se ve seguro… no es tan tenebroso como pensé- dijo Naruto… y en eso escucho como que alguien se caía.

-Auch- decía Hinata en el piso… al parecer al querer entrar se había tropezado y quedo en el piso en una posición en la que le daba a Naruto un espectáculo gratuito de sus pantys blancas… por que por algún motivo se le había levantado la falda–Auch, lo hice de nuevo.

-"La verdad es que no pensé que ella fuera así… con lo refinada que se ve"- pensó Naruto apenado y sonrojado por el espectáculo.

-Comúnmente soy cuidadosa… es bastante cansado serlo- decía Hinata levantándose.

-"Ya veo… es un poco… no, bastante despistada… pero se ve que se esfuerza para que nadie lo note, debe de ser duro tener que mantener una apariencia"- pensó él.

-Bueno… hay que hacer lo que debemos de hacer- dijo Hinata sonriente..

Naruto le miro y sonrió.

-"Le llaman La Nuit Étoile… pero se ve que no saben nada de la verdadera Hinata… torpe, algo llorona y una autentica fan del anime, aun así es tierna, hermosa y amable… je, no lo sé… pero me gusto mucho acercarme a ella"- pensó Naruto.

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca.

-Y… ¿Por qué te volviste fan del Anime y manga?- preguntó Naruto, Hinata le sonrió

-Bueno… la verdad es que fue hace tiempo…- dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que su mente regresaba al pasado…

-_"Fue hace como 6 años… estaba en un parque… lloraba por que había tenido una pelea con mis padres… me sentía sola… increíblemente sola, triste y mortificada… por lo que lloraba con fuerza… y los adultos que pasaban solo me miraban de reojo… bueno, era obvio que para ellos una niña llorando seguro era solo una molestia… hasta que escuche una voz…_

_Era un niño… quien me pregunto que me pasaba… era muy franco, pero me escucho, y me consoló… al final me regalo un manga… era uno de Clamp… yo nunca había visto un manga en mi vida… así que fue algo refrescante…"_

Naruto escucho el relato con calma y sonrió.

-Es por eso que andabas tan ansiosa por tenerlo- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Bueno… cuando me viste tomar el libro, yo la verdad que estaba asustada… pensé que era el fin, que iba a ser ridiculizada nuevamente… pero mantuviste tu promesa- dijo ella sonriéndole, Naruto no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo- Y siempre me has tratado con naturalidad… incluso hoy, me acompañaste pese a no tener ninguna necesidad de ello… me demostraste que eres todo un caballero y una persona de honor…

Naruto le miro y no pudo evitar sentir algo al ver la expresión tan dulce de Hinata.

-"Incluso ahora lo veo… la expresión que adopta… el saludo… su muestra de agradecimiento, es muy similar a esas imágenes que Konohamaru me mostro de ese anime"- pensó el sintiéndose algo intimidado…

-Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias- le dijo Hinata mientras qué hacia una pose que Naruto recordó haber visto en uno de los animes que Konohamaru le había hecho ver.

-"De verdad… parece algo de otro mundo cuando ella lo hace"- pensó él

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo sonriente Hinata, Naruto asintió…

¡PIIIIIII!

El sonido de un zumbido se escucho en el lugar… Hinata se aferro a Naruto quien solo escuchaba atentamente

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó asustada Hinata.

-Hum… lleva un ritmo eso- dijo Naruto pensativo asustando un poco a la Hyuga

-Ah… ah de ser la… la… la lectora muerta- dijo Hinata asustada, Naruto entonces se separo de ella y fue a donde provenía el sonido –Ah. ¿Adónde vas Naruto kun?

Pero Naruto solo se metió entre los estantes.

.Ah… Naruto kun… no me dejes… ¡Naruto kun!- exclamo asustada... hasta que sintió un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

-No me estoy yendo a ningún lado mi gatita nerviosa- dijo Naruto mientras que le mostraba un celular que era de donde venia el pitido.

-¿Un celular?- dijo Hinata confundida.

-Si, y es de Kurenai… debió dejarlo aquí- dijo Naruto con calma –Ya vez, todas las historias de fantasmas son por malentendidos… ¿Hinata?- pregunto al ver que la Hyuga se había dejado caer de sentón al piso.

-Je… discúlpame… es que cuando me sentí aliviada… pues perdí toda la fuerza de mis piernas- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa… y Naruto no pudo evitar empezar a reírse -¡Ah! ¡No te rías!

-¡Perdón! ¡Pero es que perder la fuerza de tus piernas!- dijo él y siguió riéndose.

-¡No seas cruel!- exclamo ella con un puchero… pero no pudo evitar empezar a reír también.

Horas después.

Naruto volvía a su casa, estaba sonriente… aunque algo sonrojado… ya que había tenido que cargar a Hinata todo el trayecto a la salida, en donde le esperaba un taxi… y no pudo evitar rememorar el cálido sentir de los senos de Hinata apoyándose en su espalda.

-Vaya… es bastante más ligera y delicada de lo que pense- dijo para si sonriendo, entro a su casa… y casi pego un grito.

-Debí esperar esto- dijo al ver todo el chiquero que Kurenai y Anko habían dejado… y no se sorprendió de ver a ambas tiradas en el piso totalmente desnudas y en unos ángulos bastante degenerados.

-Ya para que pregunto lo evidente… par de degeneradas- dijo mientras que se dirigía a su cuarto y solo pensaba en lo que había pasado… y en la que se había salvado, si esas dos eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera, y si se hubiera quedado, capaz que lo violaban.

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa, pese a saber que al día siguiente se la pasaría limpiando.

Continuara

Como verán, pocos cambios aun, lo verdaderamente bueno vendrá cuando lleguemos al punto donde nos habíamos quedado.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 4: Salida P1

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 4: Salida P1**

Han Pasado un par de días…

-Anda Naruto kun… muévelo más- decía Kurenai de modo sexy y con gemidos –Anda… hazlo mas fuerte… mas rápido… hazlo mas…

…

…

…

-¡Ya deja de fastidiar!- grito Naruto enfadado mientras que tiraba la escoba con la que estaba barriendo el piso del gimnasio del Instituto -¡Y deja de hablar de esa forma tan insinuante cuando limpio!- exclamo mientras que se marchaba tratando de ocultar la erección en sus pantalones.

-¡Ah espera! ¡En cuanto termines podre mostrarte algo interesante como recompensa y se que te gustara!- exclamo Kurenai desabrochándose un botón de su camisa y dándole un pequeño espectáculo de su Bra negro de encaje.

-Olvídalo ni creas que caeré en eso… de nuevo- dijo Naruto escabulléndose.

Regreso a su salón, no había más alumnos aun, ya que prácticamente las clases se habían acabado por ese día, por lo que aprovecho para descansar.

-Esa Kurenai… debería de dejar de caer en esa carita que me pone para obligarme a hacer cosas que no me corresponden… hablando de abuso laboral- dijo suspirando, decidió entonces sacar una revista que había dejado en su escritorio… y se encontró con otra cosa.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacando un sobre… y se asombro -¿Sera una carta de Amor? Vaya sorpresa- dijo sonriendo y la abrió palideciendo.

Se levanto mientras qué suspiraba.

"_Si tienes tiempo después de clases, ¿Podrías ir al salón de música? Hay algo que deseo consultarte._

_Hinata"_

Naruto rápidamente fue para allá dándose cuenta de la hora.

-Diablos, ¿Se habrá quedando esperándome?- dijo para si mientras que miraba de nuevo la carta… y veía el estrafalario dibujo que Hinata había anexado a él –De seguro si un niño viera esto quedaría traumatizado de por vida... eso si no se pega un tiro.

Al entrar a la sala de música, se escucho el sonido de las notas del piano, y sonrió, Hinata estaba sentada tocando melodiosamente el piano mientras qué algunas compañeras la escuchaban.

-Ah… como esperábamos de Hyuga sama, solo ella puede interpretar esta pieza mejor incluso que su autor original- decía una de las chicas, Naruto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, Hinata era muy buena tocando el piano, pensó en hablar para llamar la atención, pero le pareció descortés. Así que decidió esperar.

-¿Cómo se llama esa tema Hyuga san?- preguntó una de las chicas.

-Es la Sonata Luz de Luna de Beethoven- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

-Oh, se escuchaba como música de dioses- dijo otra.

-Oh, exageran chicas- dijo Hinata sonriendo con timidez.

-No, es cierto, fue lo más hermoso que haya escuchado en años y mira que soy de ir a muchos recitales de piano- dijo otra, Naruto solo les miraba y sonrió.

-Vaya… es cierto que Hinata es buena. Pero esas niñas la atosigan demasiado- dijo al fin algo molesto –Hey Hinata, ya llegue.

Y las chicas le miraron de modo sombrío, alguna persona con menos carácter se habría intimidado, pero Naruto solo les devolvió la mirada con un cierto toque de prepotencia lo que las intimido.

-¿Qué hace llamando a Hyuga san por su nombre y sin honoríficos?- dijo una.

-¿No es acaso Namikaze? ¿Ese amigo de los Otakus?- dijo otra con cierto desprecio.

-¿En serio? Lastima de papucho- dijo otra causándole pena a las demás.

-¡Ah, Naruto kun!- exclamo una sonriente Hinata mientras que se separaba de las chicas y corría al encuentro del rubio –Perdóname por hacerte esperar.

-No hay problema Hinata, acabo de llegar y debo admitir que me has impresionado con tu habilidad con el piano- dijo el sonriéndole.

-Gracias- dijo ella bajando la mirada sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos… ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas, entonces Hinata volteo a ver a las chicas.

-Discúlpenme, ya llego la persona con la que tenia mi compromiso, así que será todo por hoy- dijo Hinata ante las miradas de enfado y sorpresa de las chicas.

-Parece que no tenemos opción ya que Hyuga sama se ve feliz "Pero si le haces algo te mato"- decía una y casi simultáneamente Naruto parecía escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Te tendremos un ojo avizor Namikaze- dijo otra.

-Adiós Papucho- dijo la que obviamente parecía ser la pervertida del grupo… que le causo un sudor frio al rubio.

-El día casi se acaba así que vayan con cuidado "Será mejor que cuides tu espalda"- decía otra y sus pensamientos se materializaran ante Naruto.

-"Vaya bola de harpías… ya consíganse una vida y dejen de querer vivir la de Hinata… babosas"- pensó Naruto mientras que tomaba nota, cuidar su espalda de la pandilla de harpías… y de la pervertida que parecía desnudarle con la mirada.

Ya en otra parte.

-Bien Hinata… ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó mientras que la Hyuga bajaba la cara

-Bueno… je… ¿Estarás libre este domingo?- preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿El domingo? No, no tengo nada importante- dijo Naruto con cara de Hinata se ilumino entonces.

-Entonces… he… ¿Podrías salir conmigo?- preguntó ella, lo que sorprendió a Naruto.

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita? Vaya… me siento halagado- dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras qué Hinata se ponía tremendamente roja.

-Ah ¡No, no me refiero a eso! Es que… es que hay un lugar al que quiero ir… pero si tú no quieres o no puedes pues…- decía Hinata aun sonrojada, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle con algo de ternura, esa chica era demasiado tierna como para negarle algo aunque se perdieran de una cita romántica.

-No hay problema, con gusto te acompañare- dijo él, lo que hizo que Hinata sonriera

-¡Gracias! Cómo nunca he estado allí me siento algo insegura, pero creo que a tu lado superare cualquier reto- dijo Hinata sonriente –Hay mucho que quiero conseguir y muchas partes a donde quiero ir.

-No hay problema, ¿Y adonde es a donde quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Naruto aunque presintiendo algo malo.

-¡Ah perdón! Se me olvidaba decírtelo- dijo una sonriente Hinata –Vamos a Akihabara.

Horas después.

Naruto cocinaba algo mientras que suspiraba.

-Menudo lugar que se le pudo ocurrir, digo, no es malo pasar el día con ella… es una chica agradable… además es linda… y tiene buen cuerpo además de una buena actitud… pero Akihabara… no soporto ese lugar- dijo Naruto para sí- Seria mi tercer visita… y no guardo buenos recuerdos de las demás.

-Hey Nabruto ¿Dónde está nuestra comida?- decía Anko desde el comedor mientras qué le entraba al trago junto con Kurenai quien solo reía toda ebria.

-Ya casi esta no estés fastidiando… al menos podrías esperar a comer para poder ponerte hasta las chanclas- dijo Naruto fastidiado.

Y su mente le empezó a pasar recuerdos.

"Si… ya recuerdo, en la primaria se me ocurrió llevar a Konohamaru allá, con eso de que le gustaba tanto el anime y de tan emocionado que se puso que terminamos perdidos por horas y la policía tuvo que llevarnos a casa… y lo peor es que la segunda vez que lo lleve, pensé que habría madurado un poco por terminar la primaria… y se volvió a perder… y tuve que ir a buscarlo por todos lados y el muy cabrón se había metido a un Maid café"

Naruto solo suspiro.

-Que deprimente… pero se lo prometí a Hinata… y se lo debo cumplir- dijo… y noto que Anko y Kurenai estaban atrás de él escuchando con una sonrisa perversa.

-Anda… ¿Le vas a cumplir a Hinata? Veo que por fin te estas haciendo hombrecito- dijo Anko burlona pegándosele.

-Ah y además la llevaras a Akihabara… je… me imagino que van a hacer cosplay sexual- dijo Kurenai –Que envidia… hace mucho que no hago eso… aunque me trae hermosos recuerdos- dijo con un gemido.

-Dejen ya sus cochambrosas mentes en paz, no vamos a hacer nada de eso- dijo Naruto enfadado mientras que tomaba las cosas y se disponía a servir la comida.

-Je, ese Narutin, aun es muy tímido- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

-Oh, vamos, si ya se sabe un buen de poses, al menos debería de darle una buena enseñanza a la chica Hyuga- dijo Anko sonriendo.

En otro lugar.

Hinata se estaba quitando su uniforme… se veía sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

-Estoy tan emocionada… aunque espero no ser ninguna molestia para Naruto kun- decía mientras que dejaba caer parte de su ropa y dejaba a la vista su bien dotado cuerpo… y de pronto unas manos se posesionaron de sus senos -¡Ahh!

-Luce muy contenta Hinata sama- se escucho una voz femenina mientras que le apretujaba los senos a Hinata –Oh vaya, se te han puesto mas grandes.

-¡Ino san! ¡Por favor podrías dejar de hacer eso!- exclamo avergonzada Hinata, mientras que veía a la rubia que fungía como criada en su casa… y que además de estar bien dotada, parecía tener una fijación por hacerle maldades, no por odio, sino por alguna clase de fascinación erótica con su cuerpo.

-Vaya… ¿Vas a salir con un compañero del instituto mañana verdad?- dijo Ino en un tono burlón.

-Si… lo hare- dijo Hinata apenada, Ino sonrió.

-Bueno… se escuchara presuntuoso de mi parte, pero te ayudare para que todo salga a la perfección y que pases una velada inolvidable- dijo ella… y antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer algo…

-¿Qué te parece este? Es lindo y resalta tus curvas- dijo… mientras qué dejaba a Hinata únicamente en unas ajustadas y diminutas pantaletas y brasiere de neglille negros –Je, me imagino que cuando lo vea se olvidara de todo… ¿O que tal este?- dijo cambiándola a un sensual negligé rosa que era tan transparente como si no usase nada…

-¡Ya córtala con eso!- exclamó una avergonzada Hinata mientras que Ino riéndose se escapaba del cuarto –Dios… con esa Ino… en fin… será divertido- dijo y sonrió.

El domingo.

Naruto estaba frente a una tienda, suspiro mientras que veía a unas chicas en cosplay dando panfletos.

-Sinceramente jamás pensé volver a este lugar… aunque ciertamente tiene mucha mas chispa que antes- dijo con un destello de interés mirando a las chicas –Aun así… creo que llegue muy pronto.

-¡Naruto kun!- se escucho la voz de Hinata, Naruto volteo… y no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado viendo a Hinata en ropa casual… se veía hermosa –Disculpa por hacerte esperar.

Naruto solo se le quedo viendo… no cabía duda que tenia suerte… no cualquiera se encuentra con una mujer tan hermosa a diario… por primera vez en años, no sabia que decir

-Eh… ¿Qué pasa Naruto kun?- preguntó algo nerviosa Hinata, Naruto aun seguía mirándola –Es la primera vez que uso esta clase de ropas… ¿Se me ven bien? ¿No me veo rara?

-En lo absoluto… estas preciosa- dijo Naruto ante lo que Hinata se sonrojo –"Aunque pareces un canario en una reunión de gatos hambrientos"- pensó al ver como todos los jóvenes que pasaban por allí le miraban fijamente decidió actuar.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo el.

-¡Claro!- exclamo sonriente Hinata.

Y ambos se dirigieron a el interior de Akihabara mientras qué Naruto no podía evitar sentirse algo afortunado, aunque no fuera una cita (al diablo, para él si que era una cita)

Ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Continuara.

Bien, esta tuvo algunos cambios más, algunos extras y demases pero ya pronto se viene lo nuevo, je, espero les agrade.

Suerte


	6. Omake 1

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Omake 1**

Naruto corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello… estaba aterrado, cientos de criaturas horrendas y deformes le perseguían, salían de todos lados…

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!- gritaba Naruto aterrado corriendo mientras que veía a las criaturas persiguiéndole.

Logro pasar por una esquina y las dejo atrás mientras que pensaba de donde salían tantas y por qué le estaban atacando.

-Debo de encontrar de donde salen esas monstruosidades- dijo mientras que trataba de escabullirse de las criaturas.

Camino con precaución al más puro estilo Snake y entonces escucho una voz… no identificaba de quien, aunque era una voz hermosa… y notaba que era muy dulce.

Siguió caminando y entonces vio a varias de las criaturas bailotear alrededor de un cuarto… se acerco con precaución y de pronto una puerta se abrió… y el vio lo que había adentro.

-¡AH! ¡Naruto kun!- se escucho y Naruto vio a Hinata al lado de una enorme libreta de dibujo de donde salían todos los monstruos que lo perseguían -¡Mira, mira! ¡He mejorado bastante! ¡Y quiero que los revises!

Naruto entonces entendió…

¡ESOS ERAN LOS DIBUJOS DE HINATA!

-Un momento… ¡POR QUE DIABLOS ESTAS VESTIDA CON ESO!- exclamo el rubio mirando que Hinata portaba un micro negligé negro y medias…. Que no dejaba NADA a la imaginación y mostraba sus hermosas curvas.

-Ah… ellas me dijeron- dijo la Hyuga señalando a una esquina donde veía a Anko y a Kurenai bastante ebrias y ¿Con trajes de porritas?

-¡Anda Naruto ya tíratela!- le gritaba Anko.

-¡Si, demuéstrale el por que te decían el pistolero de la pistola de plata de 34 cm!- le gritaba Kurenai.

-¡Enséñale por que una vez te detuvieron en el aeropuerto porque pensaron que llevabas un arma en los pantalones!- exclamaba una lujuriosa Anko.

-¿¡Qué manera de hablar es esa para mi tutora y para mi profesora!?- exclamo el rubio todo rojo

-Ah… ¿A que se refieren con eso?- preguntó Hinata sonriéndole.

-¡Tu no preguntes! ¡Y ya deja de dibujar!- exclamo el rubio viendo que la Hyuga seguía dibujando y creando adefesios de pesadilla.

-Pero… ¡Tu dijiste que los checarías!- decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Si se lo que dije! ¡Pero anda debes de tomarlo con calma!- decía el tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar cuando noto que unas sombras le rodeaban… y vio a los monstruos creados por la mano de Hinata cercarlo.

-Anda Narutin… por andar de hablador ahora te van a dar tu merecido- decía Anko sacando una botella y bebiendo ahora totalmente desnuda y acariciando a Kurenai.

-Si… deberías de aprovechar y pedirle disculpas… aunque no… será divertido ver como te dan con todo… uno de esos monstruos te hizo unos ojitos muy lindos- decía Kurenai mientras que las criaturas rodeaban a Naruto.

-¡No aléjense!- exclamaba el rubio.

-Anda Naruto kun… prometiste verlos- decía Hinata mientras que mas y mas criaturas lo cercaban y…

…

…

…

…

-¡AHHHH!- grito el rubio despertando.

Miro de un lado para otro y solo suspiro.

-Dios… fue solo una pesadilla… que real fue- dijo mientras que se estremecía, se levanto y entonces vio unos papeles –Creo que no debo de tomarme tan en serio eso de servirle de consejero de dibujo a Hyuga san…. dijo mientras que de reojo veía los dibujos que Hinata le había encargado que revisara.

-Demonios, no podre dormir de nuevo- dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las 3 am.

Suspiro mientras que pensaba en lo que le diría a Hinata… y solo se percato de que no podía decirle la verdad… ya vería que se inventaba.

-Espero que algún idiota de esos fans locos que tiene se presente… tengo ganas de pegarle a alguien- dijo suspirando y se quedo mirando a la ventana… al menos no se podía quejar mucho, Hinata era una buena compañía.

**Fin Omake**

Bien este Omake originalmente iba a ir antes del cap anterior, je, espeor les gustasen los cambios

Suerte a todos.


	7. Capitulo 5: Salida P2

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 5: Salida P2**

Ambos caminaban con calma por el lugar mientras que veían los puestos.

-A propósito ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?- preguntó Naruto y Hinata entonces le miro con la cara repleta de un brillo de alegría.

-¡El nuevo modelo de edición super especial hiper limitada de Nintendo 3Ds!- exclamo sonriente -¡Es mas hoy sale a la venta esa edición especial plateada limitada!

Naruto solo se puso la mano en el mentón.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, Konohamaru también me había comentado que quería una"- pensó el rubio.

-¡Solo por eso saque mis ahorros de la semana! –Dijo sonriente Hinata –Bueno, espero alcance… son unos 20,000 yenes y eso que no pude ahorrar mucho esta semana.

-"Hinata, con eso creo que te alcanza y te sobra"- pensó el rubio mientras qué pensaba que el con esfuerzos y lograba juntar la cuarta parte de esa cantidad en un mes.

Hinata solo apretaba su monedero feliz mientras que tarareaba un tema de anime.

-Así que en otras palabras, vamos a una juguetería- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Oh no, no es una juguetería, es una tienda de electrónica… creo- dijo ella.

-Crees?- preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno, es lo que decía la revista- dijo Hinata pensativa.

-Entonces una tienda de electrónica… ¿Vamos a ir de una en una?- preguntó el rubio, pero se percato de que Hinata sacaba algo de su bolso.

-Espera… eh… hice esto para ti- dijo ella algo apenada mientras qué le daba una especie de libreta a Naruto quien palideció.

Ah… gracias… no debiste… en serio NO debiste- dijo él mientras que veía la portada y reprimió un estremecimiento como las ganas de gritar como una niña gritando "¡MIS OJOS!"–Lo hiciste a mano ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Es una guía de compras!- dijo alegre Hinata.

-"Pues por un momento pensé que era un libro con diseños de los pasillos del infierno, con los demonios incluidos"- pensó el rubio viendo con algo de pena los garabatos que Hinata había hecho y estaba seguro que otra vez tendría pesadillas.

-¡Es una guía para todo lo que tengo planeado hoy!- dijo ella mientras que se sonrojaba –En realidad me tomo casi toda la noche hacerlo, así que estoy un poco cansada.

-Ya veo… bueno, nos será de utilidad- dijo Naruto para halagarla aunque no entendía por qué tanta emoción.

-Sí, espero que no haya quedado muy infantil- dijo ella.

-No, claro que no… quedo… bonito- decía Naruto con algo de pena y apretando los dientes.

-"Aunque pareciera un mapa del infierno de Dante… bueno, al menos se ve algo concreto"- pensó –Eh… Hinata, ¿Por qué el objeto crucial está en la última parada? Creo yo que deberíamos ir primero por él.

-No… mira, si compro eso al principio, entonces esta salida no tendría caso… y pues… creo que así será más divertido- dijo Hinata sonriente, Naruto solo bufó.

-Veo que te emociona dejar las cosas al final- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonriendo le tomo la mano.

-Es que si lo dejo de principio no podre pasar el día contigo- dijo ella, y Naruto la vio sorprendido, Hinata solo bajo un poco el rostro apenada.

-¿Cómo...?- decía el pero ella le interrumpió.

-¡Vamos Naruto kun!- dijo mientras qué llevaba al rubio de la mano, este no pensó en soltarse, ella era demasiado linda como para hacerlo y su mano era calida y tersa.

Más tarde

-¡AHH! ¡Qué lindo!- decía Hinata mientras que miraba las vitrinas.

-Creo que el plan se fue por el caño antes de empezar- decía Naruto mientras que Hinata se le desaparecía -¿Hinata donde te metiste? ¿Hinata?

-Gracias- se escucho la voz de la Hyuga y Naruto vio que le estaban dando algo –Ah… ¡Este lugar es genial! ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!

-"Es solo un folleto… ¿Y lo crees genial?"- pensó Naruto

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es…!- exclamo Hinata mientras que salía corriendo a otra tienda.

-Por favor espera- decía un resignado Naruto mientras que pensaba que era el tercer ataque en lo que iba del día.

-"Parece que cuando se mete en las cosas que le gustan no se percata de nada a su alrededor"- pensó Naruto con un poco de envidia mientras que veía como Hinata corría de un lado a otro como niña en navidad…

-¡Naruto kun! ¡Hay mas figuras lindas por aquí!- exclamaba Hinata sonriente, Naruto solo le sonrió resignado.

-"Válgame dios… cuando me sonríe así… me siento en las nubes"- pensó Naruto –Veo que has estado observando eso por un rato.

-Si, es que es tan linda- decía Hinata mirando una figura de colección, era boinita no lo podía negar Naruto pero era muy pequeña a su gusto.

-Pues si te gusta porque no la compras- dijo mientras que miraba la figura… hasta que vio el precio -¡Como es que esta tan cara! ¡Pues que hace!

-Je, bueno es de colección- dijo Hinata –Además, se sale de mi presupuesto, así que por ahora me conformo con verla.

-¿En serio? Bueno, está bien- dijo Naruto aun sorprendido por el precio de la figura.

En eso se le desapareció Hinata de nuevo al meterse a una tienda de modelismo… Naruto solo suspiro, la alcanzo a mirar entrar al lugar y suspirando decidió esperarla afuera.

Como vio que Hinata estaba concentrada yendo de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda, se decidió dar un vistazo a la zona.

-Vaya, así que ese es el anime que le gusta a Konohamaru- dijo viendo un cartel sobre el anuncio de la segunda temporada de Ore no Imouto, como aun estaba caminando mirando hacia los letreros, Naruto no se percato de que alguien caminaba del otro lado… hasta que se estrello con dicha persona cuando se detuvo a recoger una moneda.

-¡Auch!- exclamo una voz femenina, Naruto solo volteo apenado y vio que había tirado a la chica de pura cara… y por alguno de esos extraños acontecimientos de la naturaleza su minifalda se levanto dejando a la chica en una pose medio cliché para un anime o manga Harem… o sea con el trasero al aire y dándole un autentico pantyshot a Naruto… y vaya que fue uno de lujo, ya que las pantys rojas que usaba la chica, aunque no muy costosas (de tanto ver a Kurenai y a Anko Naruto ya era todo un experto en prendas femeninas) sea ajustaban bien a la hermosa zona posterior de la chica resaltándola de un modo sensual, además de que se podían notar sus sedosos muslos y bien dotadas partes.

-¡Ah lo siento!- dijo el rubio despertando de su ensueño y acercándose completamente sonrojado, la chica solo le miro mientras qué se levantaba… era pelirroja… no era fea en lo absoluto… además por el vistazo que le había dado… bueno, esas piernas y ese trasero que…

-No… no hay problema- dijo ella con seriedad, se veía apenada, algo molesta, pero no furiosa –Fue mi culpa por detenerme abruptamente a recoger esa moneda.

-No, en serio, fue culpa mía, no me fijaba en el camino- dijo Naruto, la pelirroja solo le miro.

-Hey, no creo que ni tú ni yo queramos quedarnos aquí a un juego de culpas guapo, así que dejémoslo como un accidente ¿Bien?- dijo la chica sonriéndole, Naruto le sonrió –"Aunque me acomodo un buen llegue… ¿Qué diablos lleva en sus pantalones? ¿Un garrote?"- pensó algo sonrojada la pelirroja.

-Claro, por mi está bien- dijo el rubio mientras que miraba a la chica, esta le miro de nuevo como analizándolo.

-Anda, si que eres guapo… pero creo que ya me tengo que ír, solo venia de paso por esta zona… chance y nos vemos después- dijo ella dándose la vuelta, Naruto solo le miro y no pudo negar que aunque no tenía un cuerpazo como Hinata, no andaba nada mal… entonces se percato de algo en el piso, lo levanto y vio que era una credencial.

"Karin Uzumaki"

-Vaya… bonito nombre… Uzumaki, mira que coincidencia, se apellida igual que mamá… no, es una coincidencia, de seguro es solo alguien con un apodo similar- dijo él y rápidamente empezó a buscar con la vista a Karin, pero esta ya había desaparecido, Naruto suspiro y se guardo la credencial… se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda y vio que Hinata ya iba de salida.

-Ah Naruto kun, me encanta este lugar… lástima que las figuras sean tan costosas- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto se le acerco.

-Ya vi… ¿Por qué no pruebas con esas?- dijo señalando unas maquinas tragamonedas, Hinata las vio con una expresión de alegría.

-¡Oh son preciosas!- dijo acercándose y viendo las figuras que venían dentro las maquinas con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

-Vaya… es casi como una niña pequeña- dijo para sí el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Es de esas cosas que cuando les pones dinero te dan una figura verdad?- preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿En serio? Es que bueno… yo nunca había visto una cosa así… oh tocado… ¿Crees que estará bien siendo mi primera vez?- decía Hinata sonrojada y con una expresión que Naruto solo interpretaba las palabras de un modo sexual.

-"Dios ¿Tenía que decirlo de esa manera? Pareciera que va a perder la virginidad o algo similar"- pensó el rubio con una sensación de ajustamiento en su entrepierna –No veo por qué no…

Hinata entonces se dedico a tratar de usar la maquina… sin éxito.

-Eh, creo que está rota- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Déjame ver… Hinata… esa máquina es de monedas… no acepta billetes- dijo Naruto con algo de pena al ver el billete pegado.

-¿En serio? O vaya- dijo apenada la Hyuga mientras que sacaba unas monedas.

Un rato después.

Naruto solo miraba la bolsa repleta de figuritas que Hinata había sacado, suspiro… Hinata se puso necia con eso hasta que no saco el que quiso.

-Creo que según tu plan… sigue la comida ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto, Hinata le sonrió.

-Sí, hay un lugar a donde quiero ir- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto solo tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero al final la acompaño porque ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa sonrisa tan dulce? De verdad que si le pidiera que fuera a besarle los pies al tipo con el record de los pies más apestosos del mundo usando esa sonrisa, lo haría sin dudar.

Entraron a un café que cuando Naruto lo miro… se sorprendió.

-Es… tan normal- dijo viendo que el lugar se veía común… muy común.

-A lo mejor le agrado el diseño del sitio- dijo para sí hasta que.

-¡Bienvenidos amos!- dijeron un par de Maids apareciéndoseles….

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"- pensó confundido Naruto, mientras que Hinata solo se veía emocionada.

-Dos honorables invitados requieren servicio- dijo una de las Maids de cabellera rosada mientras qué llevaba a ambos a una mesa –Llámenme en cuanto hayan decidido ordenar amos, me llamo Meredy y con gusto les atenderé gustosa.

Naruto solo miraba…. Y el tono de esa chica Meredy… casi le hizo tener muy non Santos pensamientos.

-Hinata… este lugar es…- decía él.

-Si, es un café de Maids… sirvientas usando orejitas de gato… eso aumenta su preciosidad- dijo Hinata sonriente.

-Si… claro- dijo para si Naruto mientras que miraba como el lugar empezaba a llenarse.

-Ah… que envidia, me gustaría usar uno de esos trajes- dijo Hinata sonriente –Aunque no se si se me vería bien.

-"Hinata en traje de Maid"- pensó Naruto y algo se formo en su mente.

CINE MENTAL DE NARUTO.

-Amo… perdóneme por hacerlo esperar- decía Hinata con un hermoso… y pequeño traje de Maid, usando orejas de gato –Le gustaría una malteada primero… oh… prefiere algo más sustancioso- decía mientras que sostenía una malteada cerca de su prominente escote.

-Ah… la malteada seria perfecta- dijo él tratando de verla a los ojos (los de la cara malpensados) con poco éxito.

-Bien, entonces… ¡Oh!- dijo ella mientras que tropezaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

Pero Hinata solo estaba caída de espaldas en el piso… con la falda levantada dándole un gran vistazo de su sexy ropa interior y con la leche malteada escurriéndole por el rostro y el cuerpo… de un modo tal que se podía malinterpretar.

-Disculpe mi torpeza amo… creo que le eche a perder su leche… por lo que tengo la obligación de compensarle- decía mientras que se levantaba y empezaba a desabrocharse el vestido- quizás un poco de leche materna lo compense….

-¡Oh Dios si!- decía un emocionado Naruto que empezaba a parecerse mas al lobo de la Caperucita dispuesto a comérsela…

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE NARUTO.

-"¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO DEGENERADO!"- se reclamo a sí mismo y recordando ya no juntarse tanto con Anko… le andaba pegando sus mañas.

-Ah… que lindas, quisiera tomarles una foto- dijo Hinata emocionada -¡Disculpe!

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla ama?- preguntó una de las Maids de cabellera verde, en su gafete decía Biscka Moulan.

-¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo?- preguntó Hinata, mas Biscka le sonrió.

-No es posible, las reglas del establecimiento lo prohíben- dijo ella.

-¿En serio?- dijo Hinata con un deje de tristeza.

-Sí, disculpe- dijo la Biscka… y vio la expresión de Hinata sintiendo como si algo se partiera en su interior.

-Oh… y yo que deseaba tomarme una foto con una maid- dijo la Hyuga con una expresión tal… que a Biscka se le partió el corazón.

.Eh… espere un momento, creo que puedo hacer algo- dijo ella yéndose.

-¿Y ahora que paso?- dijo Naruto confuzo.

Un rato después.

-Ama, vengan por aquí por favor- dijo Biscka llamándoles, ambos se acercaron a un espacio cerca de la cocina pero alejado de la vista del público. –Le explique la situación al dueño y este accedió ¿Estará bien que sea conmigo?

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hinata mientras que Biscka sonriendo se le acercaba.

-Pero no deben de saberlo los demás clientes o habrían problemas, ya saben que es por seguridad de mis compañeras… y que hay muchos pervertidos (y pervertidas) que a veces tratan de abusar- dijo ella, Hinata asintió mientras que le daban la cámara a Naruto.

-Bueno… ¿Están listas?- dijo el rubio mientras que ambas se abrazaban y el tomaba la foto… tratando de evitar sangrar por la nariz… ya que la tal Biscka tenía unos pechos tan grandes como los de Hinata, y al abrazarse… la escena fue muy sexy.

Más tarde.

-¡Vuelvan después!- dijo sonriente Biscka mientras que Naruto y Hinata se retiraban… y Naruto no podía sacarse de la mente el abrazo que se habían dado ambas… le recordaba a lo que había visto cuando Anko y Kurenai se ponían jariosas… y eso solo calentó su mente… aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-"Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo"- decía para sí mismo tratando de que se le pasara la lujuria, mientras que Hinata atesoraba la foto con cariño

Pasado el evento, ambos se dirigieron a la tienda, no se veía una gran cola, así que Hinata aprovecho para decirle a Naruto que debía de ir al tocador, el rubio accedió mientras que iba a formarse.

-Bueno, debo de admitir que no me he aburrido para nada- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Anda la osa… no lo creo ¿Naruto?- se escucho una voz… y Naruto vio con sorpresa a Konohamaru cargado de bolsas -¡Vaya pero si es mi sempai y jefe! ¿Qué haces aquí en la tierra sagrada de los otakus?

-Konohamaru (ya me cargo el chahuistle)… bueno yo- decía el buscando una excusa para deshacerse de él antes de que Hinata volviera.

-Je, no importa anda, mira que encontrarte aquí es bueno pero… estoy cansado, me vine a acampar ayer para el evento del Nintendo 3Ds y no he dormido nada- dijo Konohamaru sonriente.

-¿Desde ayer?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Si, ya sabes que estas cosas se acaban rápido porque al ser ediciones limitadas solo se trae una cantidad muy pequeña de ellas… pero valió la pena… bueno, me tengo que marchar- dijo Konohamaru despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Minutos después regreso Hinata.

-Disculpa la tardanza, bueno, es hora de ir al evento principal- dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto solo suspiraba, si así era una salida con Hinata… ¿Cómo sería una cita real?... bueno, al paso que iban, tal vez pronto lo sabria.

En la tienda.

-¡Están agotadas!- fue la exclamación de ambos al ver que ya no quedaba ningún Nintendo 3Ds de edición especial a la venta

Continuara.

Bien cambios notorios, muchos arreglos je, un par de cameos de FT y la aparición de Karin, anda, ya nos acercamos al punto donde nos quedamos, esperemos que esto siga fuerte.

Suerte


	8. Capitulo 6: Conociendo a la Hermana p1

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Nasashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 6: Conociendo a la Hermana p1**

Naruto se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación, aun recordaba el final de los incidentes del día de su "cita" con Hinata.

-De verdad que ella se veía triste- dijo el rubio con algo de pesar y tristeza.

FLASHBACK.

Justo después de que les dijeran que el producto se había agotado… Hinata solo se quedo pasmada mientras que miraba la tienda con una especie de sonrisa perdida… para después caerse de pura cara contra el piso… un golpe que hubiera sido doloroso y peligroso si el buen Naruto no hubiera reaccionado.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo cargando a la chica asustado.

Un rato y un doctor después.

-Disculpa por esa escena tan patética Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sentada en una banca cerca de la estación de trenes –Es que como estuve toda la noche haciendo la guía casi no dormí… y gaste tantas energías en el día que al final… colapse… y todo para nada…

-Hinata… no te sobre esfuerces así, no es bueno para tu salud- dijo Naruto preocupado, Hinata solo bajo el rostro apenada –Anda… sonríe, te vez mucho más hermosa sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojo mientras que Naruto le miraba.

-Gracias Naruto kun- dijo ella mientras que el chico miraba su reloj.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos de volver, ya es tarde y tu familia podría preocuparse- dijo él sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué hay de tu familia?- preguntó Hinata y Naruto palideció.

-Mejor ni preguntes- dijo el chico resignado y con un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Naruto suspiro… al menos Hinata se había recuperado, aunque seguía estando triste por no conseguir su Nintendo DS de edición especial… incluso llego a pensar en robárselo a Konohamaru para dárselo a la chica, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado y además, Hinata no aceptaría las coas así… anquen podría comprárselo… pero sabía que su amigo era demasiado apegado a sus cosas.

-Mejor no pienso en eso y me voy a dormir- dijo cerrando sus ojos… y los abrió de golpe al sentir algo en su cama -¡Sálganse de mi cama en este momento par de degeneradas! ¡Y no me agarren allí! ¡Es mas no se atrevan a bajarme los pantalones! ¡Oye tu quita tu boca de allí! ¡Y no uses la lengua degenerada!

-Hay Naruto… ¿Qué no vez que andamos calientes?- dijo Anko mientras que Naruto se salía de su cama acomodándose el pantalón… y miraba rojo de ira y vergüenza a Anko y a Kurenai totalmente borrachas… y desnudas… Dios como le estaba costando no dejarse llevar…

-Je… se ve que sigues siendo enorme Naruto kun- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole mientras que se relamía los labios al recordar que había logrado darle una "probadita" al rubio… el cual solo fue a un ropero, se metió y lo cerró con fuerza.

-Creo que se enojo- dijo Anko sonriendo.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? En fin… me dio sueño y pues yo esta noche quería sentir macho dentro de mi- dijo Kurenai acomodándose en la cama.

-Sí, tienes razón, además de que mañana nos toca trabajar… que joda… y yo que pensaba tirar esa puerta y violarlo, pero creo que mejor dormimos- dijo Anko acomodándose al lado de ella… y el pobre de Naruto termino durmiendo en el ropero entre toda la ropa.

Una semana después.

La relación entre Naruto y Hinata iba bien, para un caso de amistad, ambos se hablaban en clases y para muchos… y muchas compañeras, era terriblemente cruel ver a la gran Le Nuit Etoile, juntarse con el Otaku Defender, pero no podían hacer o decir nada… ya que el primero que intento amedrentar a Naruto (un miembro del equipo de futbol que doblaba la estatura de Naruto y que físicamente era un gorila) termino en el hospital con fracturas múltiples y completamente vapuleado… junto con todo su grupo…

Eso le dio a Naruto aun más fama e hizo que muchos decidieran no volver a tratar de amedrentarlo

-Bien muchachos… hoy les presentare a una nueva compañera- dijo Kurenai con un tono infantil mientras que todos miraban expectantes la puerta –Anda pasa.

Y entro una chica pelirroja de lentes.

-Preséntate preciosa- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole.

-Mucho gusto Soy Karin Uzumaki… es un placer conocerles –dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh, la joven Karin ha vivió mucho tiempo en América, por lo que ya tiene la costumbre de decir su nombre antes que su apellido- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole con calma.

Naruto le miro… y solo estaba sorprendido, no había podido localizar a la chica para entregarle el carnet que había encontrado… y ahora resultaba que la chica de piernas bonitas y hermoso trasero estaría en su clase.

-Bueno, el lugar detrás de Naruto Namikaze se encuentra vacio- dijo Kurenai, Karin le hizo una reverencia y se acerco… sorprendiéndose al reconocer a Naruto.

-Ah…eres tú- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Conoce a Namikaze kun señorita Uzumaki?- preguntó Kurenai con cierto malintencionado interés.

-Bueno… nos conocimos hace poco… no pensé verle de nuevo- dijo ella sonriendo con un leve sonrojo mientras que Naruto solo le sonreía nervioso.

-Oh… ya veo, bueno espero que Namikzae kun le pueda dar un recorrido por las instalaciones- dijo ella mirando a Naruto con malicia y este solo le devolvió la mirada notando que algo planeaba.

-Si… claro, no hay problema- dijo Naruto mientras que consideraba seriamente en emanciparse e irse a buscar otra casa… ¡Que otra casa! ¡Otro país! Y ya de plano otro jodido planeta… aunque conociendo a ese par de degeneradas, de seguro que lo encontrarían…

Hinata solo miraba esto con curiosidad... y con una pequeña sensación de incomodidad en su ser.

La mañana transcurrió rápido… Karin resulto ser bastante platicadora lo que la volvió una sensación entre los alumnos… y pasaron ciertas cosillas cómicas con Naruto… que se narraran en otra ocasión.

Al terminar las clases.

-Naruto kun- dijo Hinata acercándosele, Naruto le miro, por haber tenido que darle la guía a Karin… no había podido hablar con Hinata en todo el día –Que bueno que te veo… has estado ocupado todo el día y no te había visto.

-Sí, cierto… je, es raro ¿Verdad?- dijo el sonriendo y algo apenado.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundida.

-No haber hablado en todo el día… me sentí un poco solo- dijo el rubio sonriendo algo sonrojado, Hinata se sonrojo a la vez.

-Yo… yo también me sentía sola- dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que jugaba con sus dedos, ambos solo empezaron a reír.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de marcharnos- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Ah… si… eh, Naruto kun… supe… supe que tuviste algunos problemas en la clase de historia… y… me preguntaba si querías ir a estudiar a mi casa- dijo Hinata toda sonrojada.

-Eh… claro… ¿No hay problema?- dijo Naruto, aunque sabía que realmente no necesitaba ayuda, le fue mal en ese examen porque ni Anko ni Kurenai lo dejaron estudiar con sus acosos… y no es posible estudiar encerrado en un closet y escuchando a esas dos en sus actos amatorios y después tratando de romper la puerta con gemidos y exigiéndole que les cumpliera a las dos.

-Entonces… el domingo nos podemos ver- dijo Hinata sonriéndole… y Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por ese hecho.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- dijo tan emocionado que Hinata se sintió cohibida

-Nos… nos veremos en mi casa entonces- dijo ella mientras que sacaba algo que le dio a Naruto muy mala espina.

La semana paso volando para el rubio, tuvo un par de incidentes por allí con las locuras de Konohamaru, los fans de Hinata, evitar ser violado por Anko y Kurenai… y algunas cosillas que pasaron con Karin (nada intimo pero si un poco incomodo)

Y llego el domingo.

Naruto caminaba por una calle bastante limpia… era obvio que habían muchas casas de gente de dinero… y algunos solo le miraban con algo de desprecio.

-Ricos bastardos- dijo el buen rubio mientras que caminaba por una pendiente –Bueno… según Hinata debería de estar cerca- dijo mirando un mapa que Hinata le había hecho y suspiraba… parecía un mapa del infierno y todas sus torturas –Anda… ya al menos no me da tantas pesadillas como antes.

-¿Perdido?- se escucho una voz, y Naruto volteo buscando de donde procedia… hasta que noto que había alguien parado sobre una barda, alzo la mirada… y la bajo rápidamente al notar unas pantys ralladas y unas piernas muy bonitas…

-No creo que deberías de estar allí arriba, cualquiera podría verte lo que no se debe de ver- dijo el rubio apenado, se escucho una risa infantil y luego el sonido de algo caer.

-Anda… ¿Acaso te gusto lo que viste? Me alegra, eso da muy buena nota de mi- dijo una voz, y Naruto volteo… sorprendiéndose… era una niña de no más de 13 años, 14 a lo mucho… y que tenía un enorme parecido con Hinata.

-Oh… tu… eres idéntica- dijo inconscientemente, la niña le sonrió y solo se dio la vuelta de una forma que su falda se levanto dándole a Naruto un espectáculo de sus bien torneadas piernas y de su ropa interior… y de lo redondito que se veía su trasero. (vaya cosas en las que se fija Naruto)

-Nos veremos pronto… onichan- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara y Naruto solo se sonrojo levemente.

-Estos niños de hoy en día… sí que crecen- dijo Naruto apenado.

Minutos después.

-Al fin llegue… vaya… sí que es grande- dijo mientras qué miraba sorprendido la entrada de la enorme mansión donde vivía Hinata, toco el timbre y se escucho una voz seria.

-"¿Quién es?"- se escucho por el intercomunicador.

-Eh… soy Naruto… Naruto Namikaze… vengo a ver a Hinata… a la señorita Hinata Hyuga- dijo algo nervioso.

-"Pase"- se escucho la voz y Naruto entro con algo de duda.

En la enorme entrada lo recibió una doncella de cabellera corta… era rubia y Naruto no se explicaba por qué se parecía tanto a Hinata, solo que en mayor…. Aunque le costó un poco apartar la vista del generoso escote de la rubia… que demostraba lo bien dotada que estaba.

-La señorita Hinata le espera Naruto san- dijo la doncella con seriedad.

-Eh… gracias este…- respondió el rubio.

Samui… solo llámeme Samui- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Pase, lo llevare al cuarto de la Señorita Hinata… y por favor, no me vea de ese modo que siento como si estuviera haciéndome el amor.

-¿Al cuarto?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa… y entonces capto lo que había dicho Samui -¿Cómo dijiste?

-¿Yo nada? Ah, y no se preocupe, si es necesario hemos colocado una dotación de condones en la habitación- dijo ella… ante lo que Naruto palideció y Samui no pudo evitar reír –De verdad que cayó en eso.

Naruto solo bufo mientras que Samui se burlaba de él.

Al llegar a una gran puerta, Samui toco.

-Hinata sama, el joven Naruto está aquí- dijo Samui y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Naruto kun!- exclamo sonriendo Hinata, Naruto le sonrió… Hinata se veía hermosa en ropa normal.

-Hola Hinata, disculpa la tardanza… me perdí- dijo el rubio.

-Oh, no hay problema… bueno… ¿Empezamos?- dijo Hinata mientras qué le invitaba a entrar.

Naruto pensó que encontraría el cuarto de Hinata como una copia gigante del cuarto de Konohamaru… o sea con figuras de anime por todos lados, posters, computadoras con fondo de pantalla del anime de moda… mangas por el piso… pero no… el cuarto no tenía nada de eso, pudo ver que era elegante, había un enorme librero donde se notaban obras de literatura y matemáticas… pero no mangas… se podría decir que Naruto estaba un poco… decepcionado.

-Es… normal- dijo el inconscientemente.

-Eh… si… yo… bueno, no puedo poner lo que me gusta en mi propio cuarto- dijo Hinata con algo de pena y a Naruto le cayó el veinte.

-Tus padres no lo saben ¿Verdad?- dijo él mientras que Hinata asentía.

-Sí… con mi madre no habría problema… pero mi padre es demasiado estricto, cree que el anime y manga son satánicos y que solo crean desadaptados sociales… incluso una vez, cuando compre algunas cosas y las descubrió… las rompió y quemo- dijo Hinata con tristeza, lo que a Naruto le partió el corazón.

-Ya veo… bueno, no recordemos cosas tristes y vamos a estudiar- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Claro… y qué bueno que pudiste venir- dijo Hinata sonriéndole de tal modo que Naruto solo se sonrojo aun mas.

Los minutos pasaban… ambos estaban estudiando, pero la verdad es que eran cosas que Naruto ya sabía… aun así no dijo nada, pasar un momento así, con Hinata a solas y sin que nadie les molestara era el paraíso… nada de miradas asesinas… nada de personas mal habladas… era placentero…

-Que aburrido- se escucho un leve susurro y tanto Hinata como Naruto se percataron de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y eran observados.

-¡Hanabi!- exclamo Hinata y la puerta se abrió… y Naruto reconoció a la niña que había visto en el camino.

-Anda hermanita… no me das nada para entretenerme- dijo Hanabi acercándose y sentándose entre los dos.

-¿De qué hablas? Además, Samui san, Ino san, ¿Por qué estaban espiándonos?- preguntó a las dos doncellas rubias.

-Estaba aburrida- dijo Samui.

-Yo solo quería ver si ya la iban a estrenar señorita- dijo Ino con morbosidad.

-¿Estrenar qué? No he comprado nada nuevo estos días- dijo Hinata con inocencia tal… que todos se cayeron -¿Dije algo malo?

-Hay Hinata… eres tan inocente como siempre… por cierto, soy Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuga, es un placer conocer al novio de mi hermana- dijo Hanabi mientras que miraba a Naruto suspicaz.

-Ah… soy Naruto Namikaze… y no soy su novio- dijo Naruto con calma –"Aun"- pensó al final.

-Es cierto Hanabi, el es un buen amigo y compañero de clase… solo eso- dijo sonrojada Hinata, Hanabi solo miro a Naruto con algo de pena… se veía que esa pedrada le había dolido.

Hanabi entonces sonrió… algo le decía que se divertiría mucho en estos días.

Continuara.

Bien ya estamos cerca del punto donde nos habíamos quedado, hubo cambios y agregados je, espero que pronto ya se vean cosas nuevecitas de paquete.

Suerte a todos


	9. Capitulo 7: Conociendo a la Hermana p2

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 7: Conociendo a la Hermana p2**

Naruto solo miraba con algo de incomodidad la escena… no sabía porque pero algo en su interior le decía que fuera de Hinata, todos los habitantes de esa casa estaban chiflados, las sirvientas igual…

-¿Pasa algo Naruto kun?- preguntó Hinata sonriente.

-No… es solo que… ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?- preguntó a Hanabi, quien estaba muy cómodamente sentada sobre las piernas del rubio y cada cierto rato se movía… haciendo que su trasero se frotara contra el miembro de Naruto que solo podía pensar cosas feas para que el soldado no se pusiera firmes..

-Nah, es muy cómodo aquí- dijo ella apoyándose en el regazo de Naruto mientras que le sonreía de modo sensual, este solo suspiro mientras que Ino y Samui les miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya… se ve que su novio es alguien muy agradable Hinata sama- dijo Samui.

-Sí, y también se ve que es todo un galán… je, le quiero dar una mordida- dijo Ino sonriéndole de modo sensual… lo que hizo que Naruto sudara frio.

-No… no somos novios- dijo Hinata apenada y Hanabi entonces sonrió.

-Oh… ¿De verdad? ¿Hey Naruto nichan, no quisieras ser mi novio?- dijo Hanabi apretando su trasero contra el rubio con una mirada maliciosa, este solo suspiro.

-No gracias, no quiero acabar en la carcel- dijo él. A lo que Hanabi se carcajeo igual que Ino, Samui solo les miraba con seriedad, aunque en el fondo se reía de las ocurrencias de la Hyuga menor.

-Hanabi... deja a Naruto kun tranquilo- dijo Hinata algo molesta.

-Oh vamos hermanita, no te pongas celosa, si quieres puedo ayudarlos a que te estrenen con mayor facilidad, es más un Menage a trois sería divertido- dijo Hanabi, Samui y Naruto entonces escupieron el té que empezaban a beber mientras que Ino se empezaba a reír y Hinata solo le miraba confusa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren que estrene?- preguntó Hinata… haciendo que todos le miraran.

-Es bueno ver que al menos la señorita Hinata aun se mantiene casta y pura… mentalmente- dijo Samui con calma… y algo de decepción.

-En serio Hinata sama… debería de regalarle un par de historias Hentai- dijo Ino mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-Hermana… por favor, no me decepciones así- dijo Hanabi negando con la cabeza mientras que Hinata solo les miraba confundida.

-Ya dejen de atormentarla por favor- dijo Naruto molesto, pero Samui solo suspiro.

-Creo que mejor los dejamos solos para que sigan con sus deberes- dijo ella mirando a las otras dos, Ino asintió mientras que se levantaba igual que lo hacia Hanabi, aunque esta a regañadientes ya que se sentía muy cómoda encima de Naruto –Y no lo olvide Naruto san… si van a tener fiesta, usen gorrito.

-¡Ya con eso!- exclamo un sonrojado Naruto mientras qué las otras tres salían riéndose.

-¿Tendrás alguna fiesta Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata… haciendo que Naruto le mirara con algo de pena.

-Hinata… me encanta tu inocencia- dijo él sonriéndole, Hinata se sonrojo entonces.

-Me… mejor empecemos a estudiar- dijo ella apenada.

Las horas pasaron, ambos continuaron estudiando con calma, aunque Naruto de vez en cuando miraba a la puerta… sabia que los espiaban… así que no les daría gusto en nada, estudiarían con calma y sin problemas.

Afuera.

-Ashhhh, que aburridos son- dijo Hanabi molesta.

-Hanabi sama, ya sabe que su hermana es demasiado inocente- dijo Samui con calma

-Por no decir que aunque ve tantos animes con ecchi y escenas subidas de tono, no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo actuar de modo sensual- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Hum, por su bien, debo de encontrar la manera de que se suelte un poco… aunque sería divertido agarrar a ese chico… se ve bastante caliente… y note que está bien equipado- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

-A veces me asusta Hanabi sama- dijo Samui con calma.

-Bah, eso es lo que me gusta de ella- dijo Ino abrazando a Hanabi –Además de que su piel es suave… y su cuerpo sabe delicioso- dijo acariciando a Hanabi de un modo muy intimo, quien solo sonrió.

-No empieces Ino… dijiste que dejarías calmadas tus preferencias Pansexuales por un rato… aunque… no, recuerda que papá casi nos descubrió la otra vez- dijo la chica mientras que Ino hacia un puchero y dejaba de acariciar a la Hyuga- Por el momento espero que al menos ese chico la trate bien… Hinata ya ha pasado por mucho.

-Es cierto, el problema es, ¿Qué haremos cuando regresen el señor y la señora Hyuga?- preguntó Ino pensativa.

-No se preocupen por ellos, están de paseo por el sur del país y no volverán sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas- dijo Samui con calma.

-Hum, entonces eso nos dará tiempo para planear algo divertido- dijo Hanabi Maliciosa –Es más, creo que podría incluso divertirme un poquito con el buen semental.

¿Y qué planeas?- preguntó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Puedo participar?

-Oh, por el momento no tengo nada planeado, tan solo burlarme un poco de mi hermanita pero si se me ocurre algo divertido serás la primera en saberlo- dijo Hanabi sonriente.

-Por cierto, que ese chico está bastante bueno- dijo Samui con una mirada maliciosa.

-Si… anda que si Hinata sama no estuviera con él, tal vez le arrancaría esa ropa y nos divertiríamos a lo grande- dijo Ino mientras que babeaba.

-Ino, no digas eso frente a Hanabi sama, la vas a pervertir- dijo Samui.

-Muy tarde- le respondió Ino mientras que señalaba a Hanabi, quien tenía la cara roja, babeaba de la boca y la nariz sangrante.

-Dios, ya se nos deschabeto de nuevo… Ino, tú tienes la culpa por andarle poniendo esas películas- dijo Samui molesta.

-Anda, es educación sexual de primer calidad, es mejor aprender viendo como se hace que solo leyendo esos aburridos libros de anatomía, además, no me culpes, fueron los señores Hyuga los que la dejaron a mi cargo- dijo la otra mientras que llevaban a Hanabi a su cuarto.

En casa de Naruto.

-Me duele la cabeza- decía Kurenai mientras que se paraba… solo llevaba puesta una camisa de Naruto desabrochada, por lo que su voluptuoso cuerpo se veía a plenitud.

-Hey, Kure, tráete unas chelas del refri, siento que alguien esta martillando mi cerebro y necesito algo pa bajarme la cruda- dijo Anko mientras que se estiraba totalmente desnuda en la cama de Naruto, Kurenai asintió y salió del cuarto de Naruto, donde no hacia ni una hora qué habían estado dándole gusto al cuerpo… eso si casi se tropieza con el montón de juguetes sexuales que habían usado.

-Creo que Naruto se va a sentir muy excitado con ese olorcito que le dejamos- dijo con voz burlona Kurenai al ver como habían dejado el cuarto del pobre rubio.

-Anda Kure apúrate que aún nos falta la segunda ronda- se escucho el grito de Anko, Kurenai sonrió mientras que sacaba un Six de cervezas y sonriendo iba al cuarto a seguir con la faena.

En otro lugar.

Karin caminaba sonriente, el instituto era muy divertido, y ese chico, Naruto, se veía algo agradable…

-Aunque, creo que es un poco pervertido, bueno, todos tenemos algo de perversión en nuestro ser, además, eso siempre es un poco bueno, así al menos comprueba que es un chico sano… y que no le soy indiferente… - dijo sonriendo mientras qué recordaba la visita que le dio Naruto por las instalaciones.

FLASHBACK.

-Anda, se ve que es un gran lugar- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque, no te confíes, hay mucho Snob aquí y luego son medio estirados- dijo Naruto con expresión de molestia, Karin le sonrió.

-De esos hay en todos lados, ya ando curada de espantos- dijo Karin sonriente, Naruto le sonrió.

-Hey… ¿Ya vieron? Es el otaku defendor con la chica nueva- dijo alguien.

-¿Por qué alguien que se junta con Otakus tiene tanta suerte con las mujeres?- dijo otro, Naruto les miro con rabia, cosa que noto Karin.

-Anda, no le veo lo malo, además es mi héroe por su suerte- dijo otro

-Je, pero cuando se le pegue lo otaku de seguro que será un perdedor como ellos- dijo otro mas y Karin noto que Naruto parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-¡Hey ustedes! ¡Por qué no vienen y lo dicen en nuestra cara!- exclamo Karin sorprendiendo a Naruto y a los chicos, estos se miraron confusos mientras que Naruto se acercaba -¡Anden si son tan machitos hijos de la fregada!

-Bien, ¿Quisieran repetir lo que dijeron?- dijo Tronándose los nudillos.

-¡Ahh!- exclamaron los chicos corriendo.

-Cobardes- dijo Karin sonriendo- Veo que eres un tipo rudo

-Ni tanto, es solo que no me gusta que agredan a los que tienen gustos distintos- dijo él, Karin sonrió y le tomo la mano.

-Eres un buen hombre Naruto, me caes muy bien, ¿Amigos?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Claro… amigos- dijo él mientras que estrechaban el apretón de manos… en eso Karin noto que la mirada de Naruto no iba a su cara… sino a su bastante desabrochada blusa (hacía calor, por lo que se había abierto la blusa) –Vaya… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Ah, no, disculpa… es que yo…- dijo él pero ella le sonrió.

-Anda, no te cortes, es un halago que me creas atractiva- dijo ella algo sonrojada –Eso es una muestra de que soy alguien que no será una forever alone.

-Eh, mejor seguimos con la visita- dijo él mientras que ambos se marchaban.

-Claro guapo- dijo Karin apenando a Naruto

FIN FLASHBACK

-Bueno, ya lo veré cuando vuelva a clases- dijo sonriente –Ah, es cierto, se me olvido llamar al tío Nagato… y según recuerdo él había mencionado que por aquí vivía el hijo de la Tía Kushina… nah, ya después se lo preguntare.

De regreso a casa de Hinata.

-¿De verdad no quieres quedarte a cenar?- preguntó Hinata.

-Si, no puedo, si me retraso mas, esas dos no me van a dejar de fastidiar, además, tengo que ver que tanto desastre han hecho- dijo con calma.

-Bueno… entonces te veré en el instituto Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Claro, esperare con ansias- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras que se miraban.

-Oye ¿La vas a besar o se van a quedar mirándose toda la noche?- dijo Hanabi, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-Oh, si lo desean traigo condones en mi bolsa, nunca están de más- dijo Ino sacando varios condones de su bolsa, uno se cayó sin que lo notara cosa que noto Hinata y se inclino recogerlo.

-Ya deja de molestar Ino, ¿O acaso no consideraste que a ellos tal vez les guste al natural? Bueno es una experiencia única aunque ya tiene rato que no la tengo- dijo Samui mientras qué Naruto les miraba con pena.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué globo tan raro!- dijo Hinata de pronto y todos le miraron… Para caer al suelo con pena… pues Hinata andaba jugando a inflar y desinflar un Condón.

-Señorita Hinata, eso no se usa así- dijo Samui con pena.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es entonces?- preguntó con Inocencia.

-Luego le explico- dijo Samui sonriendo mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno. Ya me voy- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Cuídate Naruto Kun, nos vemos en el Instituto- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto entonces se marcho mientras qué Hanabi solo planeaba grandes cosas para el rubio.

De regreso a casa.

Naruto solo suspiro al ver que la sala estaba hecha un asco… no importaba, siempre lo dejaban así…

-¿Anko? ¿Kurenai sensei?- preguntó Naruto mientras que buscaba a las dos… entonces escucho unos sonidos raros y fue a su habitación…

Abrió la puerta… y solo frunció el ceño al ver a las dos dándose "consuelo" la una a la otra.

-¿Por qué demonios se metieron en mi cuarto?- dijo él con seriedad.

-¡Ah Naruto! ¡Ven y únete!- exclamo Anko.

-Sí, ya te extrañábamos- dijo Kurenai- Y a tu viril miembro también.

-Par de locas degeneradas- dijo mientras que cerraba la puerta… miro el reloj y seriamente considero en ir a pasar la noche en el parque.

-¡Si no le vas a entrar al menos prepárame unos chilaquiles para la cruda!- exclamo Anko. Naruto solo suspiro.

-Hogar… mugre hogar… bueno, al menos respetan mi decisión de no meterme… eso quiere decir que ya no están tan ebrias… a ver cuánto tiempo me dura- dijo él mientras que tomaba el teléfono y le marcaba a Konohamaru, prefería pasar un maratón del anime de Baka to Test que estar con Anko y Kurenai cuando se les subiera la calentura y lo violaran… o lo tentaran a tal grado que volvería a pasar lo que hacía un par de años…

Continuara.

Bien y llegamos al punto donde nos quedamos (exactamente el día que entro a trabajar je) como debo de ponerme al día con los demás fics, me tardare un poco pero les juro que esta vez llevare a buen término este fic y no me tardare tanto, así que si desean poner propuestas, cosas que aparezcan y alguna locura, soy todo oídos.


	10. Capitulo 8: ¿Secreto descubierto?

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 8: ¿Secreto descubierto?**

Naruto estaba cansado, ya era una semana desde que había ido a casa de Hinata y pues… no negaba que se sentía en el paraíso…

-Ah… de verdad que… estos días aunque pesados… son excelentes- dijo Naruto sonriendo de alegría.

No lo entendía… cualquier otro en su situación ya habría terminado en el manicomio… o en la cárcel por abuso sexual… no lo negaba… Hinata era tan inocente que… solo bastaría con un par de insinuaciones para tenerla a su disposición… como en esos mangas Hentai que Konohamaru luego le prestaba… y no podía evitar pensar en escenas sexuales que involucraban a la linda Hinata…

-Deja de pensar eso- dijo decidido, él no era así, además, Hinata era tan linda que… solo pensar en hacerle algo malo le hacía sentir como un despiadado pervertido… aunque tampoco negaba que el cuerpo de Hinata era de tentación tremenda, algo digno de tocarse de un modo puro y con amor… no para el guste de un depravado.

-¡Hey Naruto! ¿No viste mis pantaletas?- dijo Anko entrando a su cuarto desnuda.

-Las dejaste en la sala y por favor, ya te dije que cuando tú y Kurenai anden haciendo sus cosas por favor no arrojen su ropa por todos lados- dijo él molesto.

-Oh vamos, si antes te encantaba que lo hiciéramos- dijo Anko y se acerco a Naruto hablándole al oído -¿Oh ya olvidaste los grandiosos momentos que le hiciste pasar a Kurenai y a mí? ¿Esas cálidas noches en la playa y esos días en los que no ibas a la escuela solo por estar con nosotras?

-No quiero ni recordar- dijo Naruto apenado y algo turbado, Anko solo se carcajeo un poco… la verdad es que pese a todo adoraba a Naruto al igual que Kurenai… incluso un par de veces pensó en pedirle a Kushina que mandaran al diablo a las leyes y le dejase tomarlo como marido… pero claro, el hecho de que Kushina la habría desollado viva lo impedía..

-¡Hey Narutito! ¡Anda a ayudarme con mi sostén!- se escucho la voz de Kurenai, Naruto solo bufo mientras que trataba de recordar cosas feas para no caer en la tentación que era Kurenai Yui… y estaba funcionando hasta que sintió sendos trozos de carne en su rostro.

-Anda que tierno, te pusiste rojito- dijo Anko abrazándolo de tal manera que su cara se apoyaba en los senos de la misma… lo cual no sería tan duro si no fuera porque de la nada apareció Kurenai y se apoyo del otro lado… haciéndole un sándwich a su cabeza con los senos de ambas.

-Je, esto me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo Kurenai en tono sensual.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas esa noche en Hawaii? Oh, fue el paraíso, Anda Naruto, no seas Gay y repitámoslo- dijo con un tono lujurioso Anko…

-¡AHHHHH!- exclamo el rubio mientras que con toda su fuerza de voluntad lograba zafarse de esas dos y salía disparado de la casa tratando de evitar que se notara la prominente erección que tenía.

-Je, que tímido nos salió- dijo Kurenai lamiéndose los labios.

-Sí, pero un par de apretones mas y caerá- dijo Anko sonriendo –Oh vaya, ya se nos hace tarde, mejor me voy a vestir o se enojara la jefa.

-Ok, yo también debo de marcharme… anda, yo quería ir con Naruto pero en fin- dijo y le dio un rápido, peor apasionado beso a Anko y le sonrió –Nos vemos mas al rato.

-Como gustes- Dijo ella dándole una nalgada y ambas se prepararon para ir a trabajar.

Ya en el instituto.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?- dijo Karin sorprendida al ver a Naruto calado de pies a cabeza.

-Por favor no preguntes- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Hinata solo miraba a Naruto confusa ¿Por qué estaba tan empapado?

-¡HEY CHICOS ES HORA DE EMPEZAR LA CLASE!- dijo Kurenai entrando… y más de la mitad del salón babeo… ya que esta vez contrario a como vestía siempre, su traje de oficinista era uno más pequeño que los que usara antes… y más ajustado… además del prominente escote que hacía que los chicos babeasen al verla.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueran tan liberales en esta escuela- dijo Karin mientras que veía como algunas chicas parecían verse celosas de Kurenai.

-Yo creo que iré a la enfermería- dijo Naruto dándose cuenta que después del incidente de la mañana, aun estaba como un maldito tren y podía estallar en cualquier momento.

-¿Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata para sí al verlo, pero se imagino que con lo empapado que estaba iría a la enfermería donde la Doctora Shizune estaría atendiendo –Peor dejo sus cosas, será mejor que se las lleve si no regresa para la clase de Ciencias.

Naruto caminaba al gimnasio a buscar sus ropas de Educación física… y de pronto se detuvo... Solo miraba con cierta sorpresa una escena peculiar al pasar al lado de la enfermería…

La doctora Shizune andaba besándose apasionadamente con el profesor Rogue Cheney en la enfermería… y anda que andaban tan metidos que incluso ya se andaban desnudando…

-Este lugar está cada vez peor- dijo Naruto mientras que se marchaba.

Las horas pasaron y Naruto decidió permanecer fuera de clases ese día… al menos ya se estaba calmando por lo que no tuvo muchos líos en permanecer durmiendo un rato en el gimnasio.

-Bien, ya hace algo de hambre y ya todos han de haber salido a comer- dijo Naruto mientras que bostezaba y se dirigía a los comedores.

Hinata suspiro, Naruto no había regresado, esperaba que estuviese bien y no se hubiese enfermado de algo, además quería mostrarle un manga Shoujo que había conseguido… L-DK, le había llamado mucho la atención y deseaba mostrárselo.

Karin por lo mientras caminaba con desgano, si bien se había logrado mesclar bien con la clase (e incluso se había hecho amiga de dos de las chicas de allí y de las pocas que no parecían ser Snobs… Yukino Aguria y Beth Ravenwood) se sentía un poco aburrida sin haber podido charlar con Naruto, ese rubio tenia algo que le llamaba la atención… aunque bueno, quizás ya era hora de empezar a buscar la dirección de la casa de su prima Anko… aunque primero debía de pedir una foto a su padrastro Orochimaru, ya que nunca había tenido contacto con ella y no sabía como era.

-Ah que fastidio, quizás lo deje mejor para después- dijo con calma.

Naruto por lo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, cuando de pronto alcanzo a ver a Hinata, la cual sonrió al verle.

-¡Ah, Naruto kun!- dijo sonriendo llamando la atención de sus fans.

-El otaku defendor- dijo una desde atrás, mientras que las demás solo veían algo molestas como Hinata se había emocionado al verlo.

-Anda si es el papucho- dijo la loca pervertida de siempre.

Hinata fue corriendo a donde el rubio quien le sonrió… pero.

-¡Ábranla que se me cae!- dijo un chico que llevaba un cesto con varios balones… que se cayeron al piso haciendo que Hinata tropezara… y cayera de pura frente al piso… pero eso no fue todo, su portafolios se abrió y el manga que llevaba se cayo al piso… justo frente a todos.

-Ah Hinata sama!- dijeron las fans peor se quedaron pasmadas al ver al manga

-¡Hinata!- exclamo Naruto corriendo a verla

-¿Un manga?... ¿Por qué La Nuit Etoile tenía un manga?- dijo una de sus fans.

-¿Acaso… le gustan esas cosas?- dijo otra y Hinata solo cambio su expresión por una aterrada.

-¡Hinata estas bien!- exclamo Naruto inclinándose, mas vio la cara de Hinata -¡Hinata!

-Es… es el fin… todo acabo…- dijo con tristeza y antes de que Naruto hablara Hinata se levanto y salió huyendo ante la mirada de todos.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo Naruto mientras que se escuchaban los cuchicheos de las chicas…

Continuara.

Bien, el secreto se descubrió… ¿Qué hara Naruto ahora? ¿Karin sabra que es su primo? ¿Qué pasara con Hinata? ¿Acaso Anko y Kurenai lograran violar al rubio? ¿Alguien más habrá notado el momento fogoso de Rogue y Shizune? ¿Por qué el cielo es Azul? ¿De qué barrio es Paquita la del Barrio? ¿Algún Dia Tom Capturara a Jerry? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas raras? Je espero que les agrade lo que se viene.


	11. Capitulo 9: Un asunto del Pasado p1

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 9: Un asunto del Pasado p1**

Naruto aun miraba a donde Hinata había corrido… mientras que los cuchicheos de los demás alumnos solo se escuchaban.

-¿No puedo creer que a ella le gusten esas cosas?- decía una chica.

-Menuda decepción- decía otra más.

-Sí, no pensé que le gustaran esas cosas de ñoños- decía una mas

-No creo que sea tan malo- se escucho de la chica que estaba a cada rato llamándolo papucho.

Naruto apretó los dientes y pensó en romper caras… valiéndole que eran mujeres muchas pero…

-¡A vaya! ¡Veo que Hinata había levantado él manga que olvide el otro día! Dios que pena con ella- dijo Naruto analizando que de empezar a partir caras afectaría aun mas a Hinata… por lo que decidió ser el la víctima.

-Oh ya veo, eso cuadra- dijo una de las chicas qué se habían burlado –Si ya sabíamos que Hinata Sama no entraría a esas tonterías.

-Si… aunque ¿Por qué habrá salido huyendo?- dijo otra.

-Bueno es obvio que no quería que la confundieran- dijo la primera, Naruto solo sentía ganas de abofetearlas.

-¡Hey córtenla ustedes!- dijo Karin enfadada junto con Yukino y Beth sorprendiendo a Naruto -¿Qué les importa lo que alguien lea o deje de leer? ¿Qué acaso les afecta en algo?

-Es cierto no deben de discriminar a las personas- dijo Yukino con seriedad.

-No es algo que haga la gente decente- dijo Beth mas las chicas solo les miraban con enfado… excepto…

-Hay chicas… en serio el trió tricolor tiene razón, como que exageraron- dijo la loquilla del grupo.

-¿Trio tricolor?- dijeron Karin y las chicas confusas.

-Pero Flare…- decía una de las chicas.

-Pero nada, será mejor disculparnos con el Papucho y hacer como que nada paso- dijo Flare acercándose, Naruto le miro… y casi le da un infarto… de no ser porque siempre miraba a Hinata, jamás le había puesto atención a su sequito y por ende jamás había visto bien a la que siempre le decía cosas raras…. Flare Corona… de largo cabello pelirrojo y unos senos demasiado grandes para su edad… aunque le sentaban bien, y seria perfecta de no ser por la cara de sociópata que se cargaba que hacía que solo pensaras en huir por tu castidad.

-No era necesario pero gracias- dijo Naruto poniendo distancia y marchándose mientras que recogía sus cosas y las de Hinata.

-¡Hey se lleva las cosas de Hinata sama!- dijo una de ellas y Naruto voleo mirándola con tanta fuerza que la chica se sintió asustada.

-Naruto- dijo Karin mirando al rubio algo preocupada mientras que este se marchaba

-Oye ¿No crees que el tiene mucha suerte con las pelirrojas?- dijo un estudiante.

-Hombre, es un ejemplo a seguir- dijo otro, mas alguien más solo miraba con enfado a Naruto

Las horas pasaron, Hinata no volvió a aparecer en lo que iba del día, o que preocupo a Naruto quien se salto clases buscándola por todos lados…

Al final del día supuso que se había marchado a su mansión, más…

¿Qué hacer?

Alicaído camino por las calles mientras que pensaba que hacer… al menos el secreto se había mantenido a salvo gracias a que los presentes corrieron la voz de que Hinata solo llevaba ese manga porque era de Naruto y se lo iba a entregar…

-¿Qué demonios hare?- dijo el rubio enfadado.

-Espero que tengas una respuesta a esto- dijo la voz de Hanabi y Naruto volteo… notó que Hanabi se veía enfadada –Hinata regreso llorando a la casa diciendo que todo había terminado… ¿Puedes explicarme que paso?

-Yo… lo que pasa es que Hinata tuvo un pequeño accidente… y un manga salió de su portafolio… ¡Pero anda me apresure a echarme la culpa y se lo creyeron!- dijo Naruto mas Hanabi solo suspiro mientras que bajaba la cabeza.

-te creo… es solo… es solo que hacía mucho que no veía a mi hermana sufrir así- dijo Hanabi con tristeza –No desde esa vez.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto intrigado el rubio.

-Ya hace años… el secreto de mi hermana fue revelado en su anterior la escuela para señoritas "Saint Everett" y… la hicieron sufrir mucho- dijo apretando sus puños.

-Diablos- dijo Naruto entendiendo.

-Se burlaron de ella, la denigraron… después la fueron discriminando y por último la excluyeron de toda actividad social… incluso las que se decían sus amigas la humillaron y abandonaron… aunque me imagino que la que más la torturo fue esa maldita de Haruno…

-¿Haruno?- dijo Naruto confuso.

-No me hagas recordarla… de todos modos, debemos de hacer algo extremo- dijo ella sujetándose el mentón.

-Sí, aunque creo que basta con hablar con Hinata- dijo Naruto.

-Ah sí, eso también- dijo Hanabi poniéndose la mano en la nuca y Naruto solo le miro con pena.

-¿En qué pensabas?- dijo él.

-Ah… en nada, en nada- dijo ella, mas esa sonrisa solo hacía pensar mal a Naruto.

-Anda, hay que ir a hablar con Hinata- dijo el rubio notando que Hanabi parecía tener malos pensamientos en mente.

Por lo mientras.

-Si papá… sí, claro, si, todo va bien en el Instituto… ¿Bullying? Anda ya sabes que el que lo intente le rompo la boca… si, si, sigo virgen… ¡Como que cuando voy a quitarme ese defecto! ¡Qué clase de padre le pregunta eso a su hija!- decía Karin hablando por teléfono –Anda… papá si, si, tratare de buscar la casa del hijo de la tía Kushina y de mi prima… ¿Estas seguro? Anda, mándame una foto de ella al menos o del Hijo de Kushina… ¿Qué no puedes sino hasta dentro de dos meses? ¡Ya se invento el Internet! Ah… ya veo, parte del trato, Ok, bueno, nos vemos, te quiero.

Karin suspiro mientras que colgaba el teléfono, se estremeció un poco al recordar que se estaba bañado cuando sonó el teléfono y salió sin siquiera secarse bien, por lo que el agua se había secado encima de su desnudo cuerpo.

-Espero no me enferme por eso- dijo y se apresuro a secarse, de pronto vio algo en la mesa y sonrió.

Para conmemorar su primer día en el Instituto no dudo en tomarse una foto al lado de Naruto… el chico accedió a regañadientes pero ella lo consideraba su primer amigo… y quizás algo mas… suspiro…

-¡ACHU!- estornudo –Diablos, mejor me visto antes de que me enferme

En casa de Naruto.

-¿Entonces crees que Narutin llegara tarde?- dijo Anko.

-Si… ya ves que irá a ver a "Su chica"- dijo Kurenai sonriendo, Anko empezó a reír.

-Diablos… si no fuera por lo tierno que es… bueno, creo que por hoy no lo tentaremos… démosle ese respiro- dijo Anko –Aunque ya estaba por caer, si se enfría tardaremos mucho en hacer que flaquee de nuevo.

-Bueno, será entretenido tentarlo- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

-Si, será como empezar de nuevo- dijo Anko –Anda, hoy tengo que ir a trabajar en la noche y creo que me caerá bien un "rapidin"- dijo ella y sonriendo, Kurenai la beso y ambas fueron al cuarto a hacer sus asuntos, olvidándose de Naruto y de todos.

Continuara

Je un cap corto, pero así podre trabajar más rápido, cuando tenga días de descanso tratare de hacerlos más largos, por ahora, espero este fin de semana tener la segunda parte de este, aunque claro que también ya estaré trabajando en los siguientes de mis Crossovers y en los de FT.

Je.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Naruto lograra convencer a Hinata de que le salvaron la reputación? ¿Qué pasara con Karin ahora que parece ver algo más en Naruto? ¿Flare estará loca realmente o solo es lujuriosa? ¿Acaso Hanabi tratara de robarle a Hinata a Naruto? ¿Sera posible que algún día el coyote atrape al correcaminos? ¿De qué color es el caballo blanco de Napoleón? ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo el camino? Respuestas a estas (aunque no todas) las preguntas, próximamente (si no se me olvida)

Suerte


	12. Capitulo 10: Un asunto del Pasado p2

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 10: Un asunto del Pasado p2**

Hinata se abrazaba las piernas mientras que lloraba… las palabras que habían dicho en el Instituto… le recordaban lo que había pasado antes…

SECUENCIA DE RECUERDOS

-¿Ya supiste que a Hyuga san le gustan los mangas?- decía una chica.

-Dios, que asco ¿Cómo es posible eso?- dijo otra.

-No es mas que una rara, de seguro que ha de tener de esos colchones que son para los solitarios- decía otra.

.-Je, aunque con ese cuerpo no creo que los necesite, cualquier chico le quitaría su "Forever Alone" – decía un otra chica.

Hinata veía pasar eso recuerdos… y como todo empeoro aun más…

-¡Hey Otaku!- decía una chica con soberbia.

-Ha… Haruno san- dijo Hinata asustada.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Este es el salón de literatura, no el Club de los Nerds- decía una chica pelirrosada.

-Pe… pero es mi clase- decía Hinata algo temerosa.

-Oh, si, claro, la otakita quiere ampliar sus horizontes mi estimada Sakura- dijo otra chica de cabello negro y peinado en dos colitas, además de una apariencia de refinamiento.

-Oh, tienes razón Minerva… bueno, podríamos dejarle los libros Eróticos es lo máximo que su mentecilla podría procesar- decía Sakura burlona.

-No… por favor… ya no me molesten…- decía Hinata mas…

-¿Así que la nerdita tiene garras?- decía Sakura burlona, Hinata le miro con temor.

-Oh ya veo… bueno, eso no nos deja otra opción- decía Minerva y con una mirada sociópata hizo que Hinata se intimidara

-¿Qué…que me van a hacer? No… aléjense… ¡NO!- exclamo asustada…

Algunas chicas del Instituto solo voltearon la vista…

Hinata estuvo en casa una semana… jamás quiso decir que le había pasado mas que "Un accidente al llevar las cosas de la clase de arte por las escaleras"…

Mas su hermana y las doncellas de la mansión no se lo creyeron… nadie termina en ese lastimero estado por un accidente…

Pero no acabo allí, Minerva y Sakura le hacían la vida de cuadritos cada que podían… no solo eso, las "amigas" de Hinata la habían abandonado a su suerte… y los "accidentes se repetían" al grado tal que una vez estuvo en reposo un mes por una fractura en su pierna…

Y todo habría seguido de no ser por alguien… una chica proveniente de Inglaterra que venía de visita… Hinata jamás pudo conocerla del todo porque tenía miedo… aunque la chica se expuso mucho… no supo su nombre hasta que se separo del Instituto… irónicamente, supo el nombre de la chica porque era una cantante para algunos de sus animes favoritos…

Lucy Heartfilia…

Después de que Hinata abandonara ese instituto y se inscribiera en Gotham… trato de contactar con Lucy, pero no pudo, ya que la chica tenía una agenda muy pesada… por lo que decidió solo inspirarse en ella para tratar de sobreponerse a sus problemas…

Aun así, oculto sus aficiones ya que el trauma provocado por los golpes y lesiones de las dos Divas de su anterior Instituto aun le dolían

FIN DE SECUENCIA DE RECUERDOS

-¿Y qué hare ahora?- dijo para si –No quiero irme del Instituto de nuevo… no… no quiero separame de mis amigas…. Ni de Naruto Kun…

-¡HINATA!- se escucho y ella se estremeció…

-Naruto Kun- dijo sorprendida al escuchar la voz de este al otro lado de la puerta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Como que, qué hago aquí! ¡Vine a buscarte, te marchaste sin dejar que se explicara nada!- dijo Naruto con voz molesta, mas Hinata bajo el rostro.

-Todo acabo… mi secreto… yo…- decía ella más…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Todo está arreglado, les hice creer que era mío el manga!- dijo Naruto, lo que sorprendió a la Hyuga.

-No… no debiste de haberlo hecho… ahora te discriminaran y… atacaran- dijo Hinata asustada yendo a la puerta y abriéndola… Naruto le miro y sonrió.

-Que lo intenten, de todos modos recuerda mi apodo- dijo Naruto sonriéndole… mas Hinata solo bajo el rostro –Anda, no te pongas así, no me agrada verte triste, sonríe.

-Pero…- dijo ella llorando mas Naruto le abrazo sonrojándola.

-Ya te dije que todo está bien- dijo el –Es más, si a alguien se le ocurre decir algo no dudes que le voy a partir toda su mandarina en gajos.

-Eso no sería muy amable- dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa, lo que hizo que Naruto se alegrara.

En otra esquina.

-Qué bueno que Naruto lograse que Hinata se sintiera mejor- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

-Si, no me gusta que la señorita se deprima- dijo Samui.

-Anda, peor bien que la podría consolar dándole a Hinata algo de sexo duro y puro- dijo Ino.

-Ino… con lo lenta que es mi hermana, eso pasara hasta que tengamos que usar pañales de nuevo- dijo Hanabi.

-Si… por eso es que hay que echarle una mano- dijo decidida Ino.

-Nada mas que te escuche Mavis te va a arrancar la lengua por pervertida- dijo Samui ante lo que Ino solo se estremeció-

-Solo espero que se tarde en volver- dijo Ino –No quiero que me castigue de nuevo…. Y que me pongan en el potro… y que me de con ese látigo… y que…

-Hey ya deja de andarte calentando con la mete masoquista de cuarta- dijo Samui mientras que Hanabi solo veía sonrojada como Ino se alocaba

-Esto de verdad que si no fuera yo, ya habría traumado a cualquiera- dijo Hanabi con pena

En el cuarto de Hinata.

-Hinata, sé que no es mi asunto pero… necesito que me digas pro que te pusiste así, la situación no fue difícil de manejar, pero, siento que algo ocultas- dijo él, Hinata se estremeció y bajo la vista- Claro si no deseas decirlo te entenderé.

-No… te expusiste por mí… y es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Hinata…

Y comenzó a contarle todo… paso por paso… Naruto cada vez se iba poniendo más serio… apretaba los puños mientras que la rabia lo corroía…

Hinata en cambio sentía que algo en ella se liberaba… no le había contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Hanabi… o a Samui…

Estas escuchaban tras la puerta… sintiendo la rabia de la impotencia… el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar a Hinata esas dos mujeres… como habían torturado a la chica y que esta les hubiera callado todo…

-Y… por eso es que no volví a exteriorizar mis gustos- dijo Hinata.

-Esas perras- dijo enfurecido Naruto -¡Esto no se quedara así, debo de ir a vengarte!

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Está en el pasado… y ellas… ellas son de familias más poderosas que la mía… son intocables… y podrían ser incluso peligrosas – dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro.

-Pero no podemos dejar esto así, debemos de hacer algo- decía el colérico…

-Hinata sama tiene razón joven Naruto- dijo Samui entrando… Hinata se sorprendí al verlas y se percato de que habían escuchado todo.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Lo siento no sabía lo que habías pasado!- decía Hanabi quien por cierto solo había intuido, pero jamás pensó lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Esas infelices… quisiera…. Dios, como me castra que haya gente tan abusiva- decía Ino enfadada.

-Chicas… yo- decía Hinata más Samui la abrazo.

-Calma… entiendo el por qué callaste… aunque me desagrada que me ocultes cosas… yo que te crie en parte creo que merezco algo más de confianza- dijo ella, y Hinata bajo la vista apenada.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-Vamos, no es momento de eso… Hinata, debes de superar todo lo que paso… ¿Qué diría Lucy si supiera que te guardaste todo?- dijo Naruto recordando a la rubia que había mencionado Hinata en su historia y que fue su único apoyo…

-Ella… se molestaría de seguro- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Bueno… Hinata, por ahora, ya todo se arreglo en el Instituto por lo que me conto Naruto, pero es cierto que ya no debes de dejarte caer por cosas así- dijo Hanabi seria –Debes de ser fuerte, además, Naruto nichan se arriesgo por ti, no dejes que eso caiga en una bolsa vacía.

-Yo… lo siento- decía Hinata.

-Anda ya, no te disculpes... Lo que debes de hacer es sobreponerte y dejarles en claro a todos que tú eres Hinata Hyuga, hija de la familia Hyuga y que les vale madres si te gusta o no algo- dijo Ino sonriendo, ante lo que Hinata solo pudo reir.

-Es mas, para que veas que estmos contigo, te dire que muchos compañeros también se molestaron contra quienes se burlaron… Karin, Yukino, Beth… esa loca de tus fans… Flare creó y otros también se vieron molestos y creo que eso demuestra que la gente esta abriéndose, eso creo que te ayudara… y quizás pronto puedas exteriorizarlo sin temor- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa… y sonrió.

-Yo no lo sabía… Gracias… y… tienen razón… no… ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! ¡Este Instituto me gusta mucho! ¡Eh tenido grandes recueros de él y no quiero perderlo!- dijo con energía, lo que sorprendió a todos… y empezaron a aplaudirle, intimidándola.

-¡Así se habla hermana!- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

-Bueno… creo que con todo arreglado… ya debo de irme- dijo Naruto mas Samui le sonio y le detuvo.

-Por favor, quédese a comer… se lo debemos y creo que le caería muy bien a Hinata sama- dijo Samui, Naruto le miro con sorpresa, hasta que noto que Hinata le tomaba de la manga de la camisa.

-Por favor- dijo ella y Naruto sonrió.

-¿Quién podría decirle que no a esa carita?- dijo el sonrojando a Hinata en el proceso, las dos doncellas y Hanabi solo sonrieron con suspicacia.

-Vamos… ya tenía algo preparado y sería bueno que pasara aquí el día, hay mucho de que charlar- dijo Samui.

-Además… a lo mejor y encuentran un mejor y más "intimo" modo de aliviar las tensiones- dijo Ino sonriendo perversa.

-¿Aliviar tensiones?- decía Hinata confusa.

-Si, de seguro el soldadito que tiene Naruto debe de andar apretándole muy duro cada que te ve- dijo Ino.

-¡OYE NO TE PASES!- exclamo el rubio

-¿Eres amigo de un soldado? ¿Peor como te aprieta cuando me vez?- pregunto Hinata haciendo que todos suspiraran.

-De verdad que adoro tu inocencia- dijo Naruto sonrojando a Hinata.

El dia paso.

Naruto se sorprendió al regresar a su casa no encontrar todo hecho un desastre y que la comida estuviera preparada… además de una nota

"Naruto, como premio a tu buena acción de hoy, tendrás la casa para ti solito así que puedes masturbarte todo lo que quieras pensando en los turgentes pechos de Hinata Hyuga.

Te dejamos la comida hecha y la casa limpia, estaremos en un hotel de Lujo hoy con algunos amigos así que no nos esperes.

PD. Ni creas que te has salvado, esto es solo un pequeño premio"

Naruto suspiro y dejo la carta, al menos tendría una noche para sí mismo…

Sonriendo se fue a descansar.

Al Día siguiente.

Naruto y Hinata caminaban al Instituto mientras que Charlaban… en eso alguien les interepto.

-Oh… Hinata Sama… de mi parte quería pedirle una disculpa por el malentendido de el día de ayer- decía un chico de cabello castaño que Naruto reconoció de inmediato, Kiba Inuzuka, uno de los chicos que mas maltrataban a los Otakus en el Instituto… campeón del club de Lucha e hijo de la dueña de una de las cadenas de comida para mascotas más grandes del País.

-Oh… no es problema- dijo Hinata sonriendo, mas Kiba miro a Naruto con enfado.

-Haria bien en no juntarse con ese Otaku… le dara mala fama y se ve que es solo alguien que quiere guialra por el mal camino- dijo molesto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa mientars que Naruto apretaba los puños… Ok, un poco de acción de sangre no le caería mal.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- dijo Hinata, y Naruto se asombro al escuchar el tono… estaba seco… duro, con un aire de rabia.

-Oh Hinata, te digo que es mejor que te juntes con mis amigos y yo, somos lo mejor de lo mejor, parte de las grandes familias empresariales, y mucho más que este pobre Otaku remedo de hombre que…- decía Kiba hasta que noto que estaba volando de cabeza y se estampo en contra de la zona de los desperdicios orgánicos de pura caa.

Todos miraban asombrados la escena… en especial Naruto que aun notaba la expresión de rabia de Hinata y la pose… una pose de Judo con la que había lanzado a Inuzuka con tanta fuerza que incluso lo intimido.

-Jamás… ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A HABLAR MAL DE NARUTOI KUN!- exclamo ella con enfado y Naruto solo sonrió.

-Esto apesta- dijo Inuzuka viendo como su costosa ropa estaba repleta de suciedad…

Hinata empezó a caminar y Naruto la siguió.

-Veo que no es bueno hacerte enfadar- dijo él en tono burlón.

-Yo… no sé lo que me paso… pero… es que me pareció odioso que te hablaran así- dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero actuaste bien, debes de defenderte y defender tus principios, jamás dejes que nadie te diga qué hacer con ellos porque son tu esencia- dijo Naruto y Hinata le sonrio.

Y era cierto, de ahora en adelante con ayuda de Naruto, conseguiría superar esos traumas…

Lo que no sabía es que aún le quedaban muchos retos por delante.

Continuara.

Je tuve un bloqueo mental, pero de pronto tuve una Epifania y acabe este cap en solo dos días (considerando la falta de tiempo) espero que esta Epifania me dure y pueda con ello seguir los Fics que me faltan (y que por falta de tiempo no he podido seguir)

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Kurenai y Anko regresaran con más bríos para violar al rubio? ¿Quiénes habrán sido sus "Amigos" con los que se fueron al hotel? ¿Kiba se rendirá tan fácil en fastidiarlos? ¿Hinata algún día se vengara de Sakura y Minerva por lo que le hicieron? ¿Se reencontrara con Lucy? ¿Por qué nadie ve raro a Alvin siendo una ardilla antropomorfa de 1.10 cm? ¿Algún día se descubrirá el secreto de la receta secreta? ¿Por qué los paquetes de salchichas vienen en una bolsa de 10 y las bolsas de pan para Hot Dog en un empaque de 8? ¿Por qué sigo sacando preguntas raras?

Je suerte y por cierto, si bien el fic será de humor en su mayoría, cuando ciertos personajes aparezcan… la cosa se pondrá algo escabrosa, pero no duden que Hinata saldrá bien librada aunque me duele que la hare sufrir un poco

Suerte


	13. Capitulo 11: La chica de Rojo P1

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 11: La chica de Rojo P1**

**Nota: Este sera cortito ya que como me ando aun recuperando de una pequeña intervención, no ando totalmente con ideas, este cap tendrá poco de Hinata y sera mas de Naruto**

El día se sentía raro… no malo o bueno… solo raro, después de que Hinata lanzara de cabeza a Kiba contra los botes de basura, a muchos les sorprendió que La Nuit'Etoile hubiese actuado así…

Pero como siempre, los rumores del por qué corrieron… en una cierta ventaja.

-¿Sabían que Hinata sama es tan noble que defiende a todos?- decía alguien

-Sí, eso demuestra que es la mejor de todas- decía otra.

Naruto solo sonreía, la reputación de Hinata no solo se había salvado, sino que también había mejorado mucho… eso era un alivio para Naruto.

-Aunque no sirve de mucho para alejar a esos idiotas- dijo molesto… desde el día que paso el incidente, nunca faltaban algunos "amigos" de Kiba que trataban de fastidiarlo… ya un par de veces le habían emboscado y no le quedo de otra más que defenderse, por suerte fue fuera de clases por lo que no hubo problemas

-Sabes jefe, últimamente pareces atraer a los Trogloditas- dijo Konohamaru, Naruto solo suspiro.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo el molesto. –De todos modos, avísame la próxima vez que te amenacen, ya sabes que si no los pongo en su lugar.

-Si es cierto… ¡Ah! ¡Romeo!- dijo Konohamaru acercándose a un chico de cabello negro.

-¡Hey Konohamaru ¡Que onda! ¿Viste el cap de ayer de Hentai Ouji?- dijo Konohamaru.

-Como no verlo, si desde que leí las novelas ligeras me tiene enganchado, je, pensé que con eso de que esas dos chicas te acosan ya te habrías alejado del clan- dijo Konohamaru.

-¡No me acosan! S… son solo dos amigas… yo no tengo nada con ellas- decía Romeo mientras que Konohamaru se carcajeaba, Naruto les miro y sonrio, Romeo era un buen amigo de Konohamaru, y un gran fan del MILF, era obvio que aunque las chicas de su edad le buscasen, el se sentía atraído por las mayorcitas… aunque según Konohamaru, dos chicas de un Instituto femenino parecían estar tras de él.

-Bueno, es hora de volver a clases chicos- dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta… y chocando contra dos grandes piezas de carne suaves y apretables…

-Anda, papucho veo que estas bastante interesado- dijo una voz algo peculiar… y Naruto se percato que tenía la cara pegada a los dos enormes senos de Flare Corona

-¡Ah usted perdone!- dijo apenado mientras que se alejaba.

-Hey Jefe, pareces Yuuki Rito con esa actitud- dijo Konohamaru riendo.

-Quien fuera tu- dijo Romeo mientras que Flare solo sonreía

-Disculpe, fue un accidente- dijo Naruto apenado.

-Oh, no te preocupes papi… que con gusto puedes poner la cara allí cuantas veces quieras- dijo Flare… dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-Oh no… otra Anko- dijo Naruto poniéndose azul… y saliendo disparado al salón.

-Menudo coyon es el jefe- dijo Konohamaru mientras que Romeo babeaba al ver a Flare.

-Ash… el papucho se marcho… pero estoy segura que lo agarrare- dijo ella sonriendo para si… y noto que los dos chicos la miraban –Nos vemos preciosos- dijo acercándose y dándoles un par de besos en la mejilla –Llámenme cuando sean más grandes.

-De verdad que…- decía Konohamaru más Romeo estallo.

-¡Mendigo Naruto! ¡Qué tanta maldita suerte se carga con las chicas!- dijo Romeo molesto.

-Oye, tu tienes a dos que te persiguen- dijo Konohamaru.

-Si… pero no están como ella…-decía señalando a donde estaba Flare que se marchaba al salón con un movimiento de caderas que cualquiera podría catalogar de "criminal".

-Amigo… dale un poco de sake y de seguro la libras- dijo Konohamaru con burla.

-No me ilusiones- dijo Romeo mientras que se iban a su salón a charlar de Anime.

En el salón, Naruto entro sonrojado… esa chica desde el día que paso el incidente lo acosaba, no le molestaba ser popular… pero algo le decía que esa chica era como Anko y eso no era bueno.

-Naruto Kun… buenos días- dijo Hinata pasando a su lado, Naruto le sonrió… y noto las miradas de enfado de todo el sequito.

-"Malditas brujas"- pensó algo molesto, se iba a sentar cuando pego un brinco… alguien le había pellizcado el trasero -¡Pero qué diablos!- exclamo y entonces noto que Flare había pasado cerca y le sonreía…

-Señor Namikaze, por favor tome asiento-decía el profesor Rogue, Naruto solo bufo molesto, pero se sentó.

Atrás Karin solo miraba extrañada al chico.

Las clases pasaron y Naruto notaba incómodamente ciertas miradas desde distintos lados.

Desde su butaca Flare miraba a Naruto deseando algo más que solo un taco de ojo…

Karin seguía de reojo mirando al rubio sin saber por qué estos días le llamaba tanto la atención…

Y Hinata esperaba que el pudiese leer un nuevo manga que estaba tratando de crear… y pedirle un favor…

Ya más tarde.

Naruto se sentía cansado, esas miradas lo incomodaban y mucho… pero no sabía si agradecer que el profesor Rogue le pidiese que recogiera unas cosas en el salón de artes.

Entro con desgana a buscar las cosas… y se detuvo… en el centro del salón se veía a una chica modelando un hermoso vestido de noche rojo (claramente del Club de Teatro) no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado.

-Y entonces, notábamos como la oscuridad se cernía en el cielo… y veíamos pasar el correr de las horas- decía la chica que Naruto noto era pelirroja… en un principio se estremeció hasta que noto que ella tenía el cabello corto… y la silueta le recordó a alguien.

-Karin- dijo él y la chica se volteo sorprendida.

-¡Que haces aquí!- exclamo avergonzada.

-Eh… el profesor Cheney me envió por unos documentos… vaya, no sabía que estabas en el club de teatro- dijo el sonriendo, Karin se sonrojo un poco.

-No lo estoy… pero, Yukino y Beth me pidieron que les ayudara en una obra y… estaba ensayando- dijo apenada.

-Ya veo… hey te sienta bien esa ropa- dijo Naruto, Karin le sonrió.

-Sí, no negare que ellas supieron elegir… oh, pero te estoy distrayendo, anda, debes de recoger lo que te mando el profesor Cheney o capaz que se enfada, ya sabes cómo es de Estricto- dijo Karin.

-Na, el tipo es buena onda… aunque es cierto, mejor me apresuro, no quiero que llegue tarde a su compromiso- dijo Naruto mientras que se acercaba a una mesa y veía los papeles –Anda… falta uno.

-¿No estará allá arriba?- dijo señalando un anaquel, Naruto asintió y se subió a una banquita para jalarlo… mas Karin noto algo.

-¡Hey que la pata está rota!- exclamo acercándose… y Naruto de la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio…

Cayendo sobre Karin… ambos solo se quedaron pasmados… él había alcanzado a meter las manos… y por algún motivo… había terminado con su mano derecha encima del seno de Karin… y casualidades del destino habían hecho que el vestido (el cual tenía una amplia abertura para la pierna, así dándole un toque sexy) se levantara mostrando las pantaletas de encaje negro de la pelirroja.

Ambos solo se miraban por la sorpresa, Karin no pudo evitar un sonrojo… pero Naruto.

Este solo ideaba el modo de decirle que fue un accidente, no quería que Karin pensase mal…

Y escucharon algo caer… ambos voltearon y…

-Hinata- dijo Naruto asustado…

Y es que Hinata estaba parada en la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa… y tristeza…

Y es que desde el Angulo de vista de Hinata se veía como si ambos fueran a besarse (eso desde el punto de vista de Hinata… cualquier otro pensaría algo más oscuro y pervertido)

Mientras que Naruto pensaba… que hoy no era su día

Continuara.

Disculpen el cap corto, tengo la idea, pero no puedo liberarla, así que decidí hacer lo primero que pensé, je, este cap se definirá en dos partes, esta primera es de Naruto, el próximo será de Hinata y además, una pequeña locura de Flare…

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quiénes serán las dos enamoradas de Romeo? ¿Se volverá Konohamaru también adepto al género MILF? ¿Qué pensara Karin con lo que paso? ¿Flare conseguirá abusar de Naruto íntimamente? ¿Naruto tendrá aun más mala suerte? ¿Cuántas chupadas se requieren para llegar al centro de una paleta Tutsi? ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina? ¿Acaso el que ríe al último… es porque no le entendió al chiste? ¿Camarón que se duerme… amanece en un coctel?

Je, suerte a todos.


	14. Capitulo 12: La chica de Rojo P2

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 12: La chica de Rojo P2**

La tensión se sentía en el aire… Hinata les miraba confusa… y tanto Naruto y Karin de la sorpresa no se habían movido.

-Yo… yo… ¡Disculpen!- dijo y salió corriendo.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo Naruto mas un gemido le hizo voltear.

-Oye… sé que estoy buena pero… no me los aprietes así- dijo ella y Naruto se percato de que estaba apretando los senos de Karin –Y por favor, deja de mover la rodilla que me incomoda.

Y Naruto se percato de que su rodilla se apoyaba en la entrepierna de Karin… literalmente masturbándola.

-¡LO LAMENTO!- exclamo el levantándose con nervios y sonrojado.

-No… no hay problema… pero oye, si no fuera porque sé que es un halago, me sentiría molesta por eso- dijo señalando la entrepierna de Naruto… y este se sorprendió al notar que estaba erecto…

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- exclamo mientras que se iba corriendo de allí.

Karin solo le miro y se toco el pecho mientras que se levantaba.

-Eso fue excitante- dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

-¡HEY PAPUCHO QUIERO PROBAR TU MEGALANZA!- se escucho la voz de Flare Corona.

-¡TU NO TE ME ACERQUES!- exclamo Naruto y Karin solo suspiro.

Sin duda esa pelirroja estaba chiflada.

La tarde paso…

Hinata se reporto enferma y se retiro a casa… Naruto (que le costó escaparse de Flare) se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo, pero no se sentía con el valor de ver a Hinata… por lo que fue a casa…

-¡NARUTO NOS FALTA OTRO PARA EL GRUPO!- decía Anko bailando en unas diminutas prendas junto con un chico rubio… Naruto solo le miro con pena al ver a todas las personas que andaban de fiesta en su casa… y veía que al lado del sofá… Kurenai disfrutaba con un grupo de personas de un modo que…

Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo de allí, las orgifiestas de Anko y Kurenai eran de peligro… y más si estaba con su amigo… Sting y esa amiga de ellos, Milliana, una especie de Host Girl que se destacaba por su gran sensualidad… además de todos los amigos de color que tenían… y que Kurenai sabia disfrutar a la perfección… en especial a los hermano (nombres muy raros, pero parecía que eran muy famosos en EU, A un luchador profesional de la WWE mejor conocido como "El Raikage" y B, un rapero de gran fama apodado como "El Hachibi")

Suspiro.

-¿Qué hare ahora?- dijo molesto, lo que paso con Karin fue un completo accidente, pero el sabia que Hinata lo pudo haber malinterpretado –No se con que cara verla.

-Pues con la de todos los días- dijo una voz, y Naruto volteo… quedando cara a cara con dos grandes moles de carne…

-¡AHHH!- exclamo sorprendido cayendo de sentón.

-Oye, eso me ofende.- dijo Samui molesta… y si, Naruto había volteado de tal manera que había quedado viendo el generoso escote de la rubia… quien por cierto usaba ropas casuales muy sexys (usen su imaginación chicos y chicas) –Anda, no te quedes como lelo, y ve a disculparte con Hinata sama.

-¡Ah ¡ ¡Como esta ella!- exclamo preocupado.

-Mira, no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero se veía triste y confusa cuando llego a la mansión… y mira que tienes suerte de que Hanabi sama no esté en casa hoy o sino capaz que habría saltado a por tu cuello- dijo ella y noto que Naruto bajo el rostro apenado -¿Podrías contármelo?

-Si…- dijo él con voz baja, Samui le sonrió y lo llevo a un café que estaba por la zona.

Por lo mientras.

Konohamaru y Romeo caminaban platicando de la sesión de anime que pensaban tener ese dia… cuando.

-¡ROMEO KUN!- se escucho una voz.

-¡HEY ROMEO!- dijo otra… y el chico solo se puso tenso.

-Hey amigo ya llegaron tus "julietas"- dijo Konohamaru sonriente, Romeo solo le miro con enfado mientras que veía a dos chicas del Instituto de señoritas…

-Wendy… Hanabi… ¿Cómo están?- dijo nervioso.

-Anda Romeo, prometiste que nos acompañarías a hacer compras- dijo Hanabi.

-Yo no recuerdo haber prometido eso- dijo Romeo algo molesto.

-¿No nos acompañaras?- dijo Wendy con una expresión de tristeza… y Romeo solo se puso rojo.

-Ya, está bien, iré con ustedes- dijo apenado mientras que Hanabi refunfuñaba.

-Siempre que es Wendy la que lo dice te pones todo dócil- dijo ella molesta.

-Es porque tu estas demasiado loca- dijo él y ambos empezaron a discutir mientras que Wendy les sonreía.

-Se nota que se quieren mucho- dijo ella mientras que Konohamaru solo les miraba con pena.

-La neta es que esto parece el guión de una serie manga Harem, ya tenemos a la tierna a la Tsundere y al baboso sin Huevos que no sabe que lo aman- dijo Romeo burlón.

-¿Dónde estas guapeton? Es que quiero ver si podemos probar suerte- se escucho la voz de Flare, Konohamaru le miro.

-EL jefe ya se fue desde hace rato- dijo Konohamaru y entonces recordó una frase de una serie Ecchi que había visto –hey, pero si lo deseas puedo yo sustituirlo.

Flare le miro con seriedad… y Konohamaru sintió que la había cagado… hasta que Flare le tomo la mano, lo metió a un salón… y cerró la puerta después de verificar que no había nadie.

-Como aun eres muy niño… solo te daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que disfrutaras cuando crezcas…- dijo mientras que Konohamaru solo veía a la chica inclinada frente a él y con sus manos le bajaba el Zipper…

Y lo que paso se los dejo a su cochambrosa imaginación XD

En el Café.

-Ya veo… bueno, eso fue un accidente Naruto… yo creo que la señorita solo está confundida por lo que paso- dijo Samui mientras que bebía su café –Sera mejor que hables con ella de una vez.

-Pero, no sé cómo- dijo él… y Samui sonrió.

-Naruto, acércate- dijo ella, Naruto se acerco y… Samui le coloco sus pechos en la cara -¡Pero qué demonios haces!

-Bueno ¡Eres hombre o no! ¡Anda a hablar con ella pedazo de cabron y veras que a la larga incluso te deja manosearla!- exclamo Samui.

-Oye… ¿De verdad trabajas para ella o solo quieres pervertirla?- dijo el confuso.

-Hey, la quiero, pero tampoco quiero que se le pudra por falta de uso- dijo Samui lo que hizo que Naruto le mirase con pena.

-De verdad que son unas degeneradas ustedes, no se por qué Hinata sigue estando tan inocente- dijo él.

-Bueno es que es tan tierna… y por eso nos dedicamos a pervertir a Hanabi- dijo sonriente.

-Menudas Maids son ustedes- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

El día avanzo…

Y enfrente del cuarto de Hinata.

-Anda… no tengas miedo, es más, incluso que con esto la tienes en la bolsa- dijo Samui.

-En serio, no entiendo qué clase de Maid eres- dijo Naruto y entonces se percato de algo -¿Y donde están Ino y Hanabi?

-Ino está en su día libre y según sé fue a una fiesta con una amiga suya llamada Anko- dijo haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la nuca a Naruto –Y Hanabi chan salió con su amiga Wendy, según recuerdo iban a ir con un chico amigo suyo de compras… aunque creo que Hanabi tiene deseos de un Meneage a Trois con ellos.

-Son demonios- dijo él mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

Toco mientras que sudaba un poco.

-¿Diga?- se escucho la voz de Hinata -¿Eres tu Samui?

-Soy yo Hinata- dijo Naruto y alcanzo a escuchar un sonido de sobresalto –Eh… yo… Hinata lo que paso en el Instituto no es lo que parece, es un mero accidente… en serio, no estábamos haciendo nada malo- decía Naruto… mas Hinata no decía nada –Anda, es cierto ya sabes que soy medio baboso y no haría algo así…

-Lo sé- dijo Hinata de pronto sorprendiendo – No pensé nada malo… yo confió en ti Naruto kun- dijo ella y Naruto escucho que abrían la puerta… y se sorprendió al notar que ella tenía una plumilla en la cabeza… y algo de tinta en la manga.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo el confuso.

-Eh… tuve una epifania- dijo ella lo que confundió a Naruto –Es que cuando los vi recordé una escena de Love Hina y tuvo un chispazo para un dibujo y un mini manga- dijo ella… lo que hizo que Naruto casi se cayera al piso.

-¡Entonces por qué te fuiste corriendo!- exclamo él.

-Eh… bueno es que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza no quería que se me borrara- dijo ella –Si bien por un momento me sentí rara pero… yo creo en Naruto kun, y sé que debió todo de ser un accidente.

Naruto solo le miro... y casi se dejo caer…

¿Se había atormentado por nada? Cualquier otro habría reclamado pero al final solo sonrió… Hinata confiaba en él… y eso indicaba que había más de lo que él pensaba…

Bien, no había tenido un avance y había hecho una tormenta de un vaso con agua pero… pero se sentía feliz.

En casa de Karin.

Esta miraba al cielo con una sonrisa.

-Naruto- dijo sonriente mientras que veía el vestido rojo con cariño… gracias a él había tenido un buen momento con el rubio… claro que según su papa ya debería de ir a buscar a su primo… pero por el momento no le interesaba… solo deseaba volver a ver a Naruto.

Y en el Instituto.

-Siempre es bueno algo de carne fresca e inocente para levantarme el ánimo, lástima que no estaba su amiguito con el… nos habríamos divertido mas- decía Flare corona sonriendo mientras que se marchaba a casa –Ju… Naruto… no te me vas a escapar.

Y sonriendo se marcho… mientras que un desaliñado Konohamaru salía del Instituto con una sonrisa de imbécil.

-¡TOMANSE ESTA CABRONES!- exclamo alegre mientras que penaba tener mejor una pequeña sesión de anime Hentai MILF ya que le había agarrado el gustillo por las chicas mayorcitas

Y sonriendo se marcho feliz a casa.

Continuara

Je un cap corto y bueno, algo loco, como vieron el primer incidente se resolvió fácil, ya que Hinata solo huyo por que se le prendió el foco y quería poner su idea en papel. Konohamaru obtuvo un pequeño servicio y la buena de Karin ya esta cayendo ante los encantos del rubio.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionara Romeo cuando sepa que Konohamaru ya le gano? ¿Sera acaso que ponga algunas escenas Loli Shota entre Wendy, Romeo y Hanabi? ¿Ino participara más seguido en las orgifiestas de Anko y Kurenai? ¿Samui es aun mas pervertida que Ino? ¿Árbol que nace torcido… termina en el aserradero? ¿A la suerte de la fea… la bonita le vale queso?

Je ahora no se me ocurrieron muchas preguntas fumadas

Suerte


	15. Capitulo 13: Ensueño

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 13: Ensueño**

**Nota: Disculpen, por mis múltiples ocupaciones este cap será un poco más corto de lo usual (Quizás muy corto), pero espero poder compensarlos con un cap más chévere al próximo por cierto también habrá crossover con otro anime**

Después del incidente… Naruto y Hinata se dedicaron a platicar, incluso el comió en la mansión.

Después llego Hanabi, que por alguna razón se veía sonrojada y molesta, al grado que por primera vez los paso de largo, solo alcanzaron a escuchar que se la pasaba murmurando la palabra "idiota" a cada rato… aunque según Samui Hanabi pese a su actitud era una total Tsundere con cierto chico y cierta amiga suya

Ya más tarde, decidió que era mejor ir a acampar con Konohamaru que regresar a su asa… de seguro que la orgifiesta de Anko y Kurenai sería un pandemónium sexual extremo

-¡Qué te paso que!- Exclamo asombrado Naruto mientras que Konohamaru solo sonreía.

-Así es Jefe ya tuve mi primer experiencia sexual… y con la mujer más sexy que haya conocido- decía Konohamaru sonriente.

-No lo creo… ¿De verdad?- dijo él y Konohamaru solo sonrió.

-Si, bueno aunque no se compara con tu experiencia pero es para presumirlo ¿No crees?- dijo Konohamaru sonriente.

-Pues te diré… pero ¿De verdad fue eso? Hombre, pues esa chica si debe de andar algo desesperada- dijo Naruto

-Je, es solo mi magnetismo animal- dijo Konohamaru.

-¿Y quién es la chica?- dijo entonces el rubio pero Konohamaru solo sonrió.

-Eso es un secreto- dijo Konohamaru y Naruto solo bufo.

-Ok… pero por favor, no sigas detallando tu primera felación recibida de una chica- dijo Naruto y Konohamaru asintió –Y por favor, quita el Hentai.

-Ok… por cierto, ya tengo el DVD de la Primer temporada de Haiyore Nyaruko san- dijo Konohamaru sonriente.

-Cualquier cosa es buena mientras que me haga olvidar lo que vi en casa- dijo el rubio.

-No me digas ¿Orgifiesta?- dijo el.

-Sí orgifiesta- dijo el rubio.

-En serio jefe… ¿Por qué no te las tiras? Ya lo hiciste antes- dijo Konohamaru.

-No hare eso de nuevo, en primera Anko es mi prima, no voy a cometer incesto… de nuevo… y con Kurenai… fue mi primer amor… la mujer con la que perdi la virginidad pero esto no puede ser, me di cuenta que de haber seguido habriamos arruinado nuestras vidas- dijo Naruto serio.

-Si claro Jefe, pareces guion de Manga Shoujo- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

-Ya cállate y pon tu anime- dijo Naruto buscando cambiar la conversación

Konohamaru se carcajeo y puso el DVD mientras que Naruto suspiraba… recordar lo que había pasado con Anko y Kurenai era ligeramente traumante para él… estuvo a un pelo de ser como ellas.

Pasaron un par de días…

Naruto había podido estar un poco mas con Hinata, aunque notaba que ella parecía querer decirle algo pero se cohibía, lo que no entendía.

Claro no todo era muy bueno… Flare seguía acosándolo cada que podía… y cada día era más excesiva (considerando que una vez incluso lo entrampo para meterlo a los sanitarios femeninos y literalmente lo quiso violar allí mismo… y solo se salvo por que una de las chicas del Club de Karate rompió la puerta del sanitario por necesidades fisiológicas… y el huyo como nenita asustada… con una Flare semi desnuda persiguiéndole y diciéndole que no se iba a arrepentir.

Karin mientras tanto, solo trataba de poner su mente en orden, la temporada de los primeros exámenes del curso empezaría dentro de poco… y aun así no se le quitaba Naruto de su mente… ni siquiera la llamada de su padre diciéndole que debía ya de ir a buscar a su primo (del cual aun no recordaba su nombre) le hizo ver otra cosa…

No entendía esa calidez en su corazón… esa sensación en su estomago cuando lo veía… de seguro era acidez…

-Naruto kun- se escucho la voz de Hinata, Karin volteo y vio a Naruto sonriéndole a la Hyuga –Eh… ¿Podríamos vernos más tarde en el salón de artes?

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Karin solo les miro y suspiro.

-No me rendiré- dijo de pronto.

-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo Yukino acercándose.

-¡No nada!- dijo ella nerviosa. Beth se acerco también.

-Karin se nota que es rara- dijo Beth sonriéndole.

-No fastidien chicas- dijo Karin mientras que Yukino y Beth sonreían.

Mientras que.

-Entiendes que no puedes volver a correr desnuda pro los pasillos ¿Verdad?- dijo la Sub Directora de la institución a Flare.

-Si… aunque creo que es un pecado no mostrar estos atributos al mundo- dijo Flare sonriendo mientras que daba a notar su escote. La Sub Directora suspiro.

-Mira, eres guapa, lo entiendo, pero por favor, compórtate, o sino algún chico podría darte un buen susto- dijo ella… y Flare se le acerco.

-Oh… ¿Se preocupa por mi sub directora Tearju?- dijo Flare acercándose a la hermosa rubia de grandes pechos.

-¡No es eso!- dijo ella sonrojada mientras que Flare le sonreía de un modos sexy y acercaba su cara a la de Tearju -¡Yo no soy como Kurenai!

-Oh profesora… no tema, por ahora dejémoslo así- dijo Flare sonriente y se alejo –Nos veremos después.

-Esta es una escuela de locos –dijo Tearju mientras que trataba de recuperar el aliento y recordaba que esa chica Flare también era conocida por sus gustos pansexuales…

En la sala de artes.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- dijo el rubio.

-Eh…yo… este… Nar… Naruto kun… yo… -decía ella con cierto nerviosismo… lo que hizo que Naruto le prestara más atención.

-"Se ve nerviosa… ¿Sera acaso que…?"- pensaba algo emocionado Naruto y un poco sonrojado –"Diablos, no estoy preparado m,entalmente para esto"

-Eh… yo… Naruto kun… eh… yo… yo necesito… necesito- decía ella nerviosa en extremo y Naruto solo le miraba con seriedad.

-¡Claro acepto!- dijo el sorprendiéndola.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Gracias por acceder a ayudarme con mi Doujinshi!- dijo Hinata- y Naruto solo se quedo freeze…

-¿Doujin?- dijo el sorprendido.

-Si… yo… yo he decidido participar en el Comiket de este año… pero aun siento que me falta algo de ayuda para hacer mi manga Doujin- dijo Hinata sonriéndole, Naruto solo le miraba… y en su mente se regañaba.

Suspiro…

-Ok… yo te ayudare- dijo él y Hinata sonrió de tal manera que Naruto se puso rojo.

-¡GRACIAS!- exclamo la Hyuga y le abrazo… sus pechos se apretaron contra el pecho de Naruto y este solo saco humo por su cabeza.

-"Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea una bendición disfrazada… si la ayudo pasare aun más tiempo con ella y es posible que aparte de evitar que Anko y Kurenai me traten de obligar a estar con ellas, podría incluso lograr tener mas avance"- pensó el rubio sonriendo.

Mientras que en la casa.

-Algo me dice que se vienen cosas divertidas- dijo Anko sonriendo mientras que leía un libro sobre cómo preparar afrodisiacos para tontos –Tal vez le ayude un poco a Narutin… je, y Kure de seguro también querrá ayudarle.

Y sonriendo siguió estudiando su libro.

Continuara

Un cap corto y s bien hubo poco de Hinata, je, ya se vienen mas partes de ella ahora uqe hara un Doujin con Naruto. Como ven Flare es una ninfómana que no duda ni en tratar de abusar de las maestras también aparte de perseguir al rubio y como notaron tuvimos de invitada a especial a Tearju Lunatique de To Love Ru Darkness je, la sexy profesora rubia.

Ahora, Anko prepara su movimiento y en el próximo veremos algo de Hanabi, Wendy y Romeo además de que tratare de meter la primera escena fuerte picante.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Flare seguirá con sus acosos o se conformara con meterle mano a Tearju? ¿Konohamaru dirá la verdad sobre la chica que lo estreno? ¿Naruto necesitara terapia después de ayudar a Hinata con su Doujin? ¿Terminara creando una versión manga del Necronomicon? ¿Qué hara Karin ahora que esta toda flechada por el rubio? Si un bebe nace en la calle… ¿Es Alumbrado Publico? El recto ¿Es insobornable? Si los hombres son todos iguales ¿Por qué las mujeres eligen tanto? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas tan marcianas?

Je, suerte a todos.


	16. Capitulo 14: Dibujo 01

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 14: Dibujo 01**

**Nota: Disculpen, por mis múltiples ocupaciones este cap estará en dos partes y será muy corto, super corto, pero espero poder compensarlos con un cap más chévere al próximo por cierto también habrá crossover con otro anime**

Naruto temblaba… y es que había tenido pesadillas… ya que sabía que ayudaría a Hinata… y eso aunado al trauma de haber tenido que limpiar TODO lo que Anko y Kurenai (con Ino incluida) habían hecho en la casa… y sobra decir que eso era traumante…

-Esa Ino y Sting… sí que se pusieron rudos… mira que destrozar la mesa de la cocina- decía Anko mientras que junto con Kurenai estaban reparando la mesa del comedor.

-Je, pero fue divertido- dijo Kurenai sonriente –Sabes, deberíamos de invitar a Tearju quizás eso le ayude a quitarse ese pequeño defecto.

-Amiga… esa mujer sera virgen hasta la muerte al paso que va… ya tiene 27 años y no ha probado Macho, resulta difícil creerlo con esas pantys tan sexys que se pone… y lo malo es que tampoco es de tirarle a las chicas- dijo Anko molesta.

-No traten de pervertir a las personas de buena familia- dijo Naruto desde la puerta antes de salir… Anko y Kurenai solo sonrieron.

-Ya se va a su cita- dijo Anko.

-Ah mi lindo Naruto crece tan rápido- dijo Kurenai -¿Crees que haya cargado condones?

-Jum, con esfuerzos y le tomara la mano… últimamente anda muy gay- dijo Anko.

-Bueno, a lo mejor y ella le quita ese defecto- dijo Kurenai sonriente.

-Ni modo, de todos modos vamos a echarnos unas chelas- dijo Anko mientras que sacaba unas cervezas del refrigerador y le pasaba una a Kurenai.

Por lo mientras.

-Bien, debo de agradecer a Yukino por conseguirme esto- dijo Karin sonriente viendo una hoja con la dirección de Naruto… -Espero… no le moleste que lo visite- dijo sonriente y sonrojada…

Sin saber que se metía en la boca del lobo.

Por lo mientras.

Naruto avanzaba tranquilo, ya se había hecho a la idea de que vería cosas muy perturbadoras en los dibujos de Hinata.

Llego a la Mansión y suspiro.

Era hora de prepararse para lo peor

-"¿Quién es?"- se escucho por el interfono.

-Soy yo- dijo Naruto.

-"Ah, Naruto… pasa, Hinata sama le espera"- se escucho la voz de Samui

La puerta se abrió y Naruto solo suspiro mientras que ingresaba.

-Allá vamos- dijo mientras que caminaba los largos patios de la mansión Hyuga.

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión suspiro de nuevo mientras que tocaba la puerta

-Pasa Naruto, Hinata sama le espera- dijo Samui.

Naruto ingreso resignado por la idea de los dibujos de Hinata.

-Eh… ¿Por aquí no es el cuarto de Hinata?- Dijo Naruto.

-Oh, es que Hinata sama nos pidió que le lleváramos al comedor, primero tomaran una merienda antes de "pasar a la acción"- dijo Samui.

-Si lo dices de ese modo suena muy feo- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, el otro invitado también lo interpreto así- dijo Samui lo que confundió a Naruto.

-¿Otro invitado?- dijo confuzo… y al entrar al comedor vio a Romeo Comwolt.

-Ah… Naruto- dijo Romeo.

-Vaya, si eres tu Romeo, ¿Acaso Konohamaru también anda por aquí?- dijo con algo de nervios.

-No… el anda presumiendo que paso de primera base a cada rato y me harto… y después recordé que tengo un trabajo importante en el que la loca de Hanabi y… Wendy necesitaban ayuda… y pues… aquí me tienes- dijo el apenado.

-Ya veo… eh… ¿Podrías no decirle a Konohamaru que me encontraste aquí?- dijo Naruto, Romeo le miro pero…

-Ok, has de tener tus razones- dijo Romeo sonriéndole- No dire nada mientras que tu no le digas que estuve aquí también.

-Trato hecho- dijo Naruto.

-Ah… Naruto kun, que bueno es que hayas llegado, y joven Romeo, veo que viene a ayudar a mi hermana y su amiga- dijo Hinata.

-Si… vengo a ayudarlas- dijo Romeo nervioso.

-Así que ya te acomodaste loco- dijo Hanabi, Romeo le miro con enfado... y su expresión se relajo al ver a la chica detrás de Hanabi.

-A, Romeo… veo que como siempre tu y Hanabi se llevan de maravilla.

-Si, eso es muy obvio- dijo sonriente Hinata mientras que todos solo les miraban raro.

-"De verdad que son demasiado inocentes" –pensaron todos

-Bien, siéntense por favor, la comida esta lista- dijo Samui entrando, al lado de ella venia ino con las Charolas de comida.

-Ah Naruto, le podrías decir a Anko y Kurenai que deje mis pantaletas en tu casa- dijo Ino de pronto, Naruto, Romeo y Hanabi solo le miraron con pena mientras que Samui suspiraba.

-Tu eres el diablo- dijo Naruto.

-No sabía que Ino conocía tu casa Naruto Kun, ¿Acaso tuvo la necesidad de bañarse allá? Es que no es la primera vez que olvida sus pantaletas en alguna parte- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Hinata… nunca cambies- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Amen- dijeron Hanabi y Romeo mientras que Wendy les miraba sin entender y Samui solo suspiraba.

-¿Sting de nuevo?- dijo Samui.

-En realidad fueron A y B… creo que ya entiendes por qué no me podía sentar- dijo Ino con una falsa expresión de molestia.

-¿Tiene hemorroides?- dijo Wendy preocupada… y todo mundo se quedo callado, excepto Hinata.

-Oh… ¿Te duele? Si lo deseas puedes tomarte el día para poder ir al urólogo- dijo Hinata mientras que Ino solo mantenía la clásica Poker Face y Samui se aguantaba las ganas de reir.

-En el pecado llevo la penitencia- dijo Naruto.

-Amen- dijeron Hanabi y Romeo.

-¡Ya vayan a comer!- dijo Ino molesta mientras que refunfuñando salía del cuarto.

-¡Dios eso es graciosísimo!- exclamo Samui empezando a reír.

-Samui San, no es bueno reírse de los dolores ajenos, las hemorroides son algo muy serio- dijo Hinata con seriedad.

-Oh Hinata sama… de verdad que es alguien muy noble… pero créame, el dolor de Ino no es por las hemorroides… sino por el par de supositorios tamaño familiar que se metió- dijo Samui haciendo que Naruto, Hanabi y Romeo solo les miraran con vergüenza.

-¿Se sentía mal de los intestinos para tener que usar eso? Oh, seria bueno que le dieran unos días- dijo Wendy.

-Si, de inmediato firmare la orden- dijo Hinata, mas Samui le detuvo.

-Hinata sama… de verdad es tan tierna e inocente… no se preocupe, esto no es necesario que le de descanso… solita se le quita- dijo Samui.

-Pero…- dijo Hinata.

-Anda Hinata, créeme, no necesita médicos… tal vez una camisa de fuerza pero no un medico- dijo Naruto.

-Mejor comamos y olvidemos eso… hay mucho que hacer- dijo Hanabi mientras uqe veía algo molesta a Wendy sentarse al lado de Romeo sonriéndole… y este con una expresión medio idiota a su lado.

Por lo mientras.

Karin caminaba con nervios… mientras que miraba un papel.

-Bien… según Yukino… esta es la dirección de la casa de Naruto- dijo ella nerviosa mientras que sostenía una gorra –Debo de agradecerle a Beth que lograse hacer que Naruto "olvidara" en la escuela y… ella amablemente se lo regresaría –Y quizás… quizás pueda invitarlo a comer… y quizás pueda… conocer más de él.

Nerviosa se dirigió a la casa… suspirando y tomando valor se acerco y toco el timbre.

La puerta se abrió… y un par de miradas depredadoras vieron a la tímida ovejita que les miro confusa… sin saber que pasaría un rato muy "peculiar"

Continuara.

Je un cap corto donde se ve a Naruto en casa de Hinata, je Romeo y Wendy andan de colados también ya que quiero que Hanabi tenga su propio triangulo amoroso además de los sentimientos encontrados que nacerán en ella por Naruto y Romeo, además de la lealtad a Hinata, lo que si es que a Karin se le viene algo chévere.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Hinata y Wendy sabrán que son en realidad las "hemorroides" de Ino? ¿Naruto sufrirá mas pesadillas cuando vea los dibujos de Hinata? ¿Konohamaru seguirá presumiendo que paso de Primera Base con Flare y que le falto poco para entrar a la base? ¿Qué le harán Anko y Kurenai a Karin? Una tortuga sin caparazón... ¿perdió su vivienda o solo está desnuda? ¿Por qué las ciruelas negras son rojas cuando están verdes? Si el dinero es la causa de todos los males. ¿Entonces, por qué tenemos que trabajar? Si el SIDA no tiene cura... ¿el cura no tiene SIDA? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas tontas?

Suerte


	17. Capitulo 15: Dibujo 02

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fic basado en el anime, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu**

**Capitulo 15: Dibujo 02**

**Nota: Disculpen la tardanza**

Naruto suspiro mientras que veía como Hanabi y Konohamaru discutían otra vez… y Wendy solo decía que eran unos grandes amigos.

Samui solo miraba esto con suspicacia y Hinata… bueno estaba más concentrada en ideas para el doujin que iban a empezar a trabajar.

La comida siguió mientras que una alegre charla surgía, pese a todo, Naruto se percato de que hacía mucho que no tenía una comida así… una comida que parecía de familia…

Más tarde.

-Bueno, los dejo solos para que trabajen mientras que llevo al joven Romeo con Hanabi Sama y Wendy sama a la otra habitación- dijo Samui.

-Ok, por cierto, Samui san, por favor verifique si ya se le paso el malestar a Ino san- dijo Hinata y Samui suspiro.

-Si por supuesto- dijo Samui sonriente –Joven Naruto, lo dejo SOLO con la señorita… deje un par de paquetitos de buen uso en el buro, espero que se le ocurra una manera inteligente de usarlos.

-Ya vete- dijo sonrojado el rubio mientras que Samui reía

-Bueno, es hora de ponernos a trabajar- dijo Hinata sonriente, Naruto sonrió mientras que mentalmente encomendaba su alma a dios… de pronto noto que Hinata se quitaba el saquito que estaba usando antes… quedando en una camisa que si bien era larga, solo servía para resaltar sus bien dotadas curvas.

-¿Por qué te quitas el saco?- pregunto nervioso

-Ah, es que hace algo de calor y también quería usar esta camisa que Ino san me regalo ayer- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-"Ok, debo de agradecer a Ino esto"- pensó para si Naruto sonriendo… aunque sabía que le iba a costar trabajo concentrarse.

-Mira este es mi dibujo mas reciente- dijo mostrándole de golpe un dibujo… y Naruto casi sintió que su alma se salía de su cuerpo -¿No es lindo?

-"Si… tan lindo como la vez que comí ese hongo que trajo Kurenai…"- pensó Naruto asustado

-¿Naruto kun?- dijo ella

-Es… es un bonito… marcian… digo un bonito zorro- dijo Naruto sintiendo que le sangraban los ojos…

-¡Es un Koala!- dijo Hinata alegre…

-Ah… Koala… ya veo… eh… bueno, interesantes rayas y ese bastón…- dijo Naruto casi sacándose los ojos.

-Lleva un lazo- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Ah… Hinata ¿No deseas que yo me encargue de los dibujos y tú de la historia?- dijo el y Hinata le miro sorprendida.

-¿Eh? Pe… pero ¿Piensas que dibujo mal?- dijo ella con expresión de tristeza.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! – Dijo él –Es… es solo que, es malo que un autor se enfoque en las dos cosas, así podría fallarte, es más, si te apoyas en mi podríamos hacer un mejor trabajo y así ir depurando.

-Oh… ya veo, no es una mala idea- dijo Hinata pensativa –Ok… ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Sera la primera vez que lo haga con un chico!

-Hinata… si lo dices así se puede malinterpretar- dijo el con nervios

-¿Decirlo así? ¿Cómo?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hinata… nunca cambies- dijo sonriendo él sonrojando a la Hyuga.

-Va… vamos a empezar- dijo ella apenada.

Por lo mientras.

Karin estaba asustada… apenas abrieron la puerta de casa de Naruto unas manos la jalaron al interior…

Y ahora estaba en una sala toda desordenada… con ropa regada por todos lados y un olorcito… además de un par de mujerones que estaban solo en pantaletas mirándola…

-Anda… ¿Y quién es esta linda chica?- dijo Anko sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a una asustada Karin.

-Oh, pero si es Karin… linda, que bueno que viniste, no podíamos tener un trió de dos- dijo Kurenai sorprendiendo a Karin.

-Eh ¿Profesora?- dijo nerviosa la Uzumaki.

-Si… y mas con una linda como tu- dijo Anko lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ah… yo solo venia a dejarle a Naruto su gorra- dijo Karin asustada… y entonces pego un gritito con gemido al notar que Anko le masajeaba los senos de una forma que…

-Oh… que tierna, se sonrojo- dijo Anko sonriendo mientras que le lamia el cuello.

-Si… y esos sonidos- dijo Kurenai mientras que la masajeaba en las piernas.

-No… por… no…- decía ella mas no se resistía mucho.

-Anda… mira… que lindos labios- dijo Kurenai y se acerco a Karin esta logro ladear la cara y el beso le dio en la mejilla –Oh vaya… parece que aun no has dado tu primer beso… respeto eso.

-¿Desde cuándo?- dijo Anko bajando sus manos de manera seductora y masajeando a Karin en sus piernas y acercándolas a su entrepierna… y puesto que Karin llevaba falda.

-Ahhh- solo gemía la pelirroja…

-Bueno… sin besitos, peor por lo mientras vamos a divertirnos- dijo Kurenai y Anko sonriendo fue desplazando a Karin que no sabía qué demonios hacer…

Y es que las manos de Anko sabían exactamente como y donde tocar… lo que le impedía defenderse.

-"No… no quiero que mi primera vez sea así… pero… Wow, no pensé que la profesora tuviera esos pechos… ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS!"- pensaba Karin mientras uqe notaba como le subían la falda las dos mujeres y… -"¡NO SOY LESBIANA!"

Mientras tanto (Je, pensaron que les daría Lemon Yuri… pues imagínenlo… nah, chance y se los doy en un especial)

En otra parte.

Flare Corona miraba un cartel emocionada.

-¡Si ella vendrá a la ciudad!- decía emocionada al ver el cartel que anunciaba el concierto de la Seiyuu y cantante profesional Lucy Heartfilia, que se daría en el Comiquet anual, iría acompañada de su guitarrista Natsu Dragneel y del apoyo de el gran Rapero Killer B –¡Si, me encantara verla de nuevo!

Mientras que brincaba emocionada… no se percato de que la gente le miraba como si estuviera chiflada…

-Ah… señorita Flare- dijo Konohamaru que iba pasando por allí al verla.

-¡Oh, hoy estoy tan emocionada que necesito algo de acción!- dijo y sin darle tiempo a nada a Konohamaru lo sujeto y se lo llevo literalmente volando.

-¡Ah me vas a arrancar el brazo!- decía Konohamaru.

-¡Calla que te va a gustar!- dijo ella… y Konohamaru solo puso cara de pervertido.

-¡Lo que usted diga!- dijo el emocionado mientras que miraba la loca cara de excitada que tenia Flare… y entonces recordó que había escuchado que Flare era la fan número 1 de Lucy Heartfilia y algunos decían que hasta tenia sueños lésbicos con ella…

-Bueno, me sacrifico pa que se calme- dijo sonriente mientras que veía una casa y Flare abría la puerta, lo metió de trancazo y…

-A Darle Tigre- dijo e sonriente la pelirroja.

-Me cae que… soy un galanazo- dijo Konohamaru dejándose querer.

De regreso a la mansión.

Naruto y Hinata trabajaban codo con codo… lo que incomodaba al rubio por el top que usaba Hinata… el escote era tan revelador que solo una enorme fuerza de voluntad le impedía lanzarse sobre la inocente chica

-Oh… es hermoso- dijo Hinata inclinándose para ver mejor el dibujo de Naruto y dándole un espectáculo de su escote… -Si, es lo más bello que he visto.

-Si… bello- dijo Naruto no pudiendo evitar mirar con poca discreción el escote…

-¿Tengo algo en el pecho?- dijo Hinata confusa al notar la mirada de Naruto y levantando su escote levemente… y Naruto casi se desmaya con una hemorragia nasal ya que se percato de que Hinata no llevaba sostén… y pudo ver levemente la aureola…

-Hinata… por favor, no me tortures así- dijo él y Hinata solo le miro confusa.

Más tarde, los primeros bocetos estaban listos, sobra decir que Naruto era un gran dibujante y paisajista, lo que a Hinata le asombro, eso aunado con la historia que estaban creando… si, podría participar en la Comiquet de ese año

La tarde paso y Naruto se despidió… aunque se preguntaba que había pasado entre Romeo Hanabi y Wendy para que este y Hanabi estuvieran tan apenados y Wendy solo sonriera.

-No voy a decir nada- dijo Romeo con una cara tan roja que podría igualar el cabello de la madre de Naruto.

-Es bueno que ayudaran a las señoritas, espero vuelvan pronto ya que ellas están muy complacidas- dijo Samui.

-Gracias… volveremos pronto- dijo Naruto mientras que Konohamaru asentía.

Hinata los veía desde la ventana, no había podido ir a despedirlos por que se había olvidado de terminar sus deberes escolares y Naruto le recomendó que los acabara. Aun asi desde la ventana se despidió de ellos mientras que atesoraba aun mas los bocetos que trabajo con el rubio…

No sabía que una tormenta venia.

Karin caminaba a trompicones… su ropa desarreglada y sus cabellos estaban revueltos…

-¡Ese par están chifladas!- dijo enfadada –Solo quiero llegar a casita y tomarme un te… y preparar una cita con el Psicólogo…

Y demacrada se marcho sin notar que por la otra calle Naruto iba caminando

Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

-Su vuelo está listo señor Hiashi- dijo una joven de cabellera Castaña.

-Gracias Cana, bien… eh escuchado algunas cosas importantes sobre mi hija… y creo que es hora de ir a poner orden- dijo un hombre y al levantarse se vio a Hiashi Hyuga, patriarca de la familia Hyuga… y no se veía nada contento.

Continuara.

Je, un cap pues no muy largo pero espero les haya gustado, como ven Karin fue "abusada" por Anko y Kurenai, aunque tampoco es como si se resistiera. Algo paso entre Romeo y sus dos Julietas y Naruto sufrió la tortura de estar cerca del escote de Hinata… quien en su inocencia no sabía que lo torturaba, ah, y el buen Konohamaru salió ganón con otro encuentro con Flare.

Pero ya aparece una nueva parte de este fic… la aparición de Hiashi ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué tan lejos habrá dejado Flare a Konohamaru llegar esta vez? ¿Karin le habrá cogido gusto a las caricias de Anko y Kurenai? ¿Naruto decidirá dejar de ser un caballero e irá a por Hinata? ¿Qué pasara cuando sepan que Lucy estará en el Comiquet? Si todos los derechos son reservados, ¿qué pasa entonces con los izquierdos? Si en vida fueras masoquista, ¿No sería una recompensa ir al infierno y un castigo ir al cielo? ¿Por qué a la cama se le llama cama y a la cómoda, cómoda siendo la cama mucho más cómoda que la cómoda? Con todo el dinero que ganan los jugadores de fútbol, ¿por qué persiguen todos a la misma pelota en vez de comprarse una para cada uno?

Respuestas a esto y mucho más en el próximo cap.

Suerte


End file.
